The Fallen One
by Loucriesha Aurora
Summary: 2.5 thousand yrs ago, Samuel The Archangel moved against his four brothers to possess one of the four Archess as his own, what Samuel didn't know is that The Father had created him his Archess & sent her to earth out of Samuel's reach for his dishonour. What happens when Samuel finds his Archess along with other discarded creations, including supernaterals from another world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

Samael

It was another beautiful sunset, the blues and pinks that danced across the sky made my decision to follow the four archangels to earth that much easier. Every time I stood in my penthouse and gazed over this view I wondered if The Father new of its beauty, and as always I thought of what had I done to fall from his favour. The moment I heard that he had created the Archesses for his favourites, Michael, Gabriel, Uriel and Azrael I wanted to hurt him and them. I had been his favourite once; it was my name that was first on his lips but that all changed when Michael came alone. When he sent the Archesses plummeting to earth out of my grasp, all I could think of was how could I make one mine, why should I be the only Archangel to walk this immortal life alone. And here I was two thousand years later still in search of one of the four Archesses, I had come so close with Eleanore, but she made her decision and joined her true mate, Uriel. The Angel had made a name for himself as the actor Christopher Daniels, and now Eleanore was his. I liked Eleanore she was beautiful and I would have treasured her always but there was something missing, maybe that was why she choice Uriel over myself. I hoped I would find that missing piece with one of the other three Archesses, allowing them to choose me and not their true mates. I looked at my watch and noticed it was getting close to seven and I was due at the movie premier of Uriel's aka Christopher Daniels new film. I knew it was going to piss off the Angel of Vengeance and the idea of messing with my brothers mind, pleased me, but to be truthful, I wanted to see Eleanore one more time.

"My Lord your limousine has arrived."

I turned to see Jason, my human assistant, he knew of what and who I was and served me well.

"I will be down in a few minutes, where is Lilith?"

"In your office my Lord." replied Jason before he left.

My sweet Lilith, yet another of The Father's banished creations, if he knew of how beautiful earth really was; maybe he'd stop using it as a dumping ground for his unwanted creations, Lilith was the first to fall and now there was hundreds of discarded supernaturals roaming this plan.

I didn't have long but Lilith was one of the few creatures I'd call a friend, even if she feared me half the time, I would not refuse her request to speak. I looked over the sky line one last time before I turn to head to my office.

"Samael" said Lilith as I entered.

"Lilith, you wished to speak?"

"Yes I have news." she replied.

"Is this to be good news or bad news, I don't much feel like receiving bad news, there is something magical about tonight that pleases me."

"Oh I believe you shall like what I have found." replied Lilith

We looked at each other, I was waiting for her to share her news but she was looking at me as if she was still deciding on either sharing her news or keeping it from me, why'd she ask to see me if she was undecided? She lowered her head and whisper the words 'he'll find out eventually' to herself before she lifted her head and spoke.

"I have found her." she said.

"You have discovered the location of one of the remaining three Archesses." I asked

"No, not one of the three, your Archess." she said.

That was impossible, I had no Archess, I was damned by The Father to walk alone for eternity, four, there was only ever four.

"I do not like this game you are playing Lilith."

"It's no game Samael, there is a fifth, or should I say, the first." she whispered not making eye contact with me.

"Are you going to explain this? Because I was there; I saw The Father point to the four brightest stars in the sky and announce to his favourites, 'behold your Archess, your gift from your father'."

"Samael, there was a first. Before you fell from The Father's grace and Michael took your place, he created the first, your Archess." said Lilith as she took a step back from my advance.

"And how long have you known of her creation." I snarled, why would she keep something like this from me.

"Always, but it was said that upon your fall from The Fathers grace, he destroyed her and created the four, more in the image of humans." replied Lilith.

"What do you mean in the image of humans" I roared.

"The first, your Archess is more powerful than the others as you're more powerful than your brothers. She has walked this earth as you and your brothers have, since her banishment." croaked Lilith.

Was all this possible, could I have the chance to find my soul mate, my other half.

"What do you mean as I and my brothers have?"

"The four are born as humans, they lives like normal humans, growing and aging. When they die they are reborn over and over until their Angels find them. Your Archess lives as you and the brothers do, never aging, watching all around her crumble and die. She has walked this earth for over two and a half thousand years alone." said Lilith.

"You said she was more powerful than the four, how?" I snarled.

"The four can heal, use telepathy, bend fire and summon the weather to their call, but like the humans they can be harmed by the weather's power and the fire's heat. Your Archess can bend the weather to her will; not only can she summon lightning, she can hold it within her palm, wield it as she sees fit. She is not weakened as the others are if she heals the injured, she can summon fire and let it dance on her finger unharmed, she can do much more Samael, but what is important is the brothers can claim her as their own, as you have tried to calm their Archesses and now it's known she lives."

"WHAT!" I roared making the floor under our feet tremble.

"She can be claimed, Samael. Michael, Azrael or Gabriel can merge with your Archess, if she chooses one of them." whispered Lilith flinching at my rage.

"Why now, why tell me all this now?" I said as I lowered my head, she was mine, I would kill anyone one who claimed what was mine.

My soul would shatter if they take her. I have no idea how but knowing she's out there makes it possible to dream of a peace within my being, I never thought imaginable. If only the humans knew of the pain immortals suffered walking through centuries of flood, death and famine, all you see crumbles before your eyes century after century.

"She'll be there tonight." replied Lilith.

"Be where tonight, Lilith?"

"The premiere, she is a personal body guard to Knight Slade." said Lilith almost chocking on her words.

I knew that name, I was currently known as Samuel Lambert owner and CEO of the largest Media Empire in the USA, I had created a fortune worthy of a King's ransom tenfold and the name Knight Slade was mentioned over and over again in boardroom meetings. He owned or managed the five most popular night clubs in the states; movie stars, models and royalty were seen within his clubs nightly. My board had hoped to bring him in and convince him to use his clubs to promote media launches, but the man refused all our offers, it was as if he was hiding from the media.

"Explain personal body guard carefully Lilith."

"As I said Samael, she is not like the others, she is unique. It has been told that unless she permits it, she will harm any creature human or otherwise if they touch her skin. She has spent her time leaning to wield the arts of death, and at this time she is Rae the personal body guard to Knight Slade but to us she is Ezrael, your Archess." replied Lilith.

My heart raced she was definitely meant for me. I was not called the Fallen One or Dark Prince for nothing. With my Archess at my side we will be unstoppable. My Ezrael.

"Samael, I have been told Knight Slade keeps her close at all times, hides her presence from inquiring eyes. She does not permit his touch but he knows she is special. His fortune and fame only became known when Ezrael joined him, they call her his Siren." said Lilith as I was turning to leave the room.

"I care little what this human wants, she is mine." I snapped in reply.

"I know this Samael but be cautious, she is his guard and it is she that must accept you, not you she." said Lilith.

I knew this to be the truth, it was the only reason I was able to get as close to Eleanore as i did. It was not the decision of the Archangel but the decision of the Archess to merge.

But I was Samael the Fallen One, seduction and destruction were top on my list of talents; by the end of tonight my Ezrael would be mine. I left Lilith and made my way down to the limousine, I didn't have a second to waste; my Archess was finally within my reach.

Lights flashed and humans screamed pushing forward against the metal barriers, keeping them from their hearts desires. In the old world, the world of my creation, it was magic that brought power, on Earth it was money and every limousine that pulled up to the curb and emptied it's passengers held millions within each and the dreams of thousands.

When my time came Jason opened my door and I rose to the flashes of cameras and the screams of the crowd. They all knew me as the billionaire Samuel Lambert. If they only knew the true power I held as Samael the Archangel, the Fallen One. I didn't stop for the reporters calling my name; I walked steady and strong into the building looking for only one thing.

They noticed me as soon as the doors closed behind me, Michael, Azrael, Uriel and Eleanore. I smiled when I heard a snarl whispering from across the crowded room. Uriel the Archangel of Vengeance was always the easiest to agitate. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen and my mind went on alert. Had he already found my Archess? Was I to late?

When my gaze didn't fall on Eleanore, Azrael stiffened and started to scan the crowed room. Of the four brothers, he was the darkest and the closest rival I had. In his life with The Father he was the Archangel of Death. When he took the fall to Earth in search of his Archess it changed him; he became the first vampire. If he didn't feed on blood nightly he would became as still as stone and end. Frozen for all time alive, but dead to the world around him, over the centuries he gave the gift of vampirism to others but none would hold a candle to the true power Azrael held as an Archangel. To the humans of this time he was The Masked One, the lead singer of a metal band, he had created a nice fortune for himself and kept to the darkness, happy in the shadows. Ever on stage he covered most of his face only leaving his gold eyes within view to entrance the audience. He and I both held voices that could melt or mold any creature to our will, he used his well.

Everything seemed to slow down when gun shots rang out into the air, Michael and Uriel whisked Eleanore to a rear exit and as Azrael turned to follow them, but he froze and I saw what held him. Her hair was as black as the night sky, long and thick, waving like flower petal on the breeze. She was tall and lean with curves in all the right places, my eyes hungrily ran from her feet to her face taking her all in, those lips. I became rock hard thinking of tasting those lips but it was her eyes that had me, they were like nothing I'd ever seen before. They were the softest lavender encircled by long thick black lashes, she moved like a feather floating, graceful but with deadly accuracy. Azrael and I watched as she grabbed the back of a man's jacket and dragged him through the crowd towards the entrance. Three male human guards struggle to keep up with her as she reached the doors. Azrael moved before I did to follow but I had the advantage being closer, I emerged a good five seconds before the Archangel of Death to see Ezrael shove the human into a waiting SUV and close the door, there she stood scanning the crowed as the black SUV sped away looking like the deadliest creature alive. I would have happily walked to my final end if it was she that was delivering the deadly blow. I heard the door slam the same second My Ezrael did and her eyes shot in my direction. Unfortunately, I was now not the only Archangel in her gaze. Myself and Azrael froze almost side by side as her eyes lit up, flashing like someone had turned a light on inside them, she took a sharp gasp of air. Was it me or him, I wouldn't wait to find out, I stepped forward breaking the moment and she lowered her eyes, shaking her head and turned, racing into an alley. Within seconds I heard an engine start and a black Ducati road bike appeared with my Archess aboard, she looked over to us one more time before she pulled the visor down on her helmet and raced off into the night.

Before I could give chase Azrael grabbed my arm.

"She is mine." he snarled.

"Think again, this Archess is unlike the four she is the first and mine." I roared.

"True or not, she will be mine, she calls to me." snapped Azrael as he turned to mist and disappeared into the night.

I was unable to move my emotions were running wild, rage, lust and longing. Why did she run? Will she accept Azrael over me? I'd kill him first. My first priority was to find her. Leaving my limousine behind I called up my energy and teleported back to my penthouse to scry for my Archess. Once in front of the fire place in my bedroom, I called for Jason, but it was not his voice that replied.

"What are you?" said the most tranquil female voice I had ever herd.

"I am Samael, your mate." I replied into the darkness.

"What are you?" said the voice again, harder this time.

"Why can I not see you?" I asked looking around the room.

"Why do you not answer my question?" asked my Ezrael as she stepped out of the darkness, her eyes wide.

She was everything I could have dreamt of and more. My soul started to hum and my fingers burnt with the need to touch her milky soft skin. I took a step forward as she retreated a step, those eyes called to me. I needed her like I have never needed anything in my long long life.

"This was a mistake, you, me, it's all a foolish mistake." she said as she moved to cover herself in the darkness once more.

"NO, please don't leave. I have been waiting for you for over two thousand years." I pleaded.

This got her attention, her head tilted to one side and she studied me more closely.

"Your like the other one, but darker, I'm darker than the others, but the other one and I require the same to live, we do not." she whispered.

"You are mine and you are far from dark, you are everything." I replied.

"I am a mistake, a monster. I know that much, many have come to end me, but I returned the favour sending them home in more then one piece, I should not have lived but here I am and then you and the others arrived." said my magnificent Ezrael.

"Please come into the light?" I asked.

She didn't say anything as her gaze took in my whole form; my heart rate increased praying she liked what she saw.

"Why do I want to touch you? I rarely let anyone touch me, but the moment I saw you and the other one, I hungered for both your touch." asked my Angel.

I couldn't keep my rage in check, I stepped closer locking her within my gaze.

"YOU ARE MINE." I roared.

She didn't move, she didn't flinch she just watched me, she didn't fear me at all.

"I am a mistake, this was a mistake." she whispered again as her form started to melt away into a pearl mist.

"Stay with me tonight and I'll answer any question you have." I begged.

Seconds froze in time as her form rippled, then I took my first breath that I didn't know I was holding when she became whole again. I stepped back and motioned to the large leather couch in front of the fire, she took a wide birth but followed my request but instead of taking a seat on the couch she moved to be end of my bed and leant up against it.

I cannot remember the amount of times I have dreamt of have an Archess in my bed but this moment was not just a dream and not an Archess of the four favourites, this was my Archess and my mate.

As I was re adjusting my pants to make myself more comfortable from my rock hard member, Jason opened the door.

"You called my Lord." he asked.

I watched as my human took in my Ezrael, his eyes glazed over and he became aroused. His breathing became heavy with lust, but to his good fortune he broke his gaze and locked into my hard grey eyes. He lowered his head in shame knowing I was close to violence and spluttered ' my lord'.

"You will no longer be need tonight." I snarled.

"Yes My Lord." he said before turning quickly and closing the door behind him.

I closed my eyes trying to control my temper as I removed my jacket, when I opened my eyes again to find a place to throw the now unwanted garment, Ezrael was standing a mere breath away. The words '_Don't Move' _entered my mind as she reached for my top shirt button.

I was now panting and one fire as I watched her elegant long fingers slowly undo one button at a time. She never made eye contact with me; her gaze was locked on the flesh she was revealing as she removed my shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, she placed her warm hand gently over my heart, taking a deep breath and lowered her head.

We stayed in that moment until I noticed a droplet of blood fall onto the polished wooden floor, my Archess was bleeding. I moved to grip her chin to see where she was injured but my movement sent her racing from my grasp.

She raised her head and my world stop, she was crying, blood tears. My beautiful Archess crying, my gut turned and my soul screamed for her sadness. I wanted, no I needed to hold her, as I took a step forward she held up her hand and whispered.

"I am broken, a mistake. They will find me one day and end me once and for all, I should not have come, you will all be safer if you stay away from me."

And before I could reply she was no longer in my room, panic and an unworldly rage engulfed me.

Who are they and how can I find them and end them before they lay one finger on my Ezrael?

SHE WAS MINE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Samael

It had been a very long five hours since my Archess had run from me, she was an amazing creature. No one had ever been able to hide from me when I scried for them but she was able to and instead of being mad, I was proud of my Ezrael. What was happening to me?

I called Lilith again and she was sent out in search of these beings that meant my Archess harm. I had done all I could and my mind and body where exhausted. I had taken a quick shower and dressed in my grey cotton pyjama pants hoping to get some sleep before the sun rose. I had only been in bed maybe ten minutes when I felt her again. I didn't open my eyes or move a muscle. I had pushed too hard on our first encounter. She was scared of something or someone so I would let her take us as far and as slow as she wanted. Two minutes had past and I was tempted to open my eyes to have just a peek of her face, but the left hand side of my bed moved, her scent washed over me causing my breath to catch. Still I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to scare her off and then as if I had been granted a dying man's wish she snuggled into my side laying her head on my chest, reaching out and placed her hand over my heart.

It was a feeling I think I could truly never explain, we were thought to be perfection, the mighty Archangels of The Father, but we had always been alone. You are never truly complete when your soul is always searching for something. In this moment I could understand why humans ran into battle in the name of love, my Ezrael was yet to choose me but she wanted me as much as I wanted her. It made my heart swell and my soul sing, her words once again entered my mind.

"_Hold Me"_

I needed no other command; I wrapped her in my arms and held her tight, lowering my head until my cheek rested against her head. I have been to heaven and this was more.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered.

"They're looking for me and the others, I should stay away but it hurts now I know you are not just in my dreams and wishes." she replied.

"I have dreamed of you also, I will not let anyone hurt you."

"Thats a promise you can't keep, they will come and I will fight as I always have. But now I must not only protect myself, I must look out for the others, they now know of the others." she replied wrapping herself tighter around my body.

"Which others?" I asked.

"The females Archess. But I am diffrent some how, do know why?" she asked.

"You my treasure, my heart are an Archesslike know other. The Father created the others for his warriors, you and you alone were created for me as I was created for you, we are diffrent."

She was quiet for so long, her hand over my heart started to move leaving fire in its path as she lazily let it dance over my chest.

"Many have wanted me, but I have never wanted anyone until I saw you and the other one." she replied.

I kept my rage in cheque and grasped her chin; I brought her eyes to mine, holding her tighter with my other arm.

"You are mine." I said gently as I lowered my lips and kissed my Archess.

She didn't fight me as I relaxed my grip on her body and deepened our kiss, she tasted of children's candy and sex if that was possible. I snarled as I pushed my tongue into her mouth unable to control my need to consume all she could give, her moan in response drove me wild. I rolled over pinning her under my weight consuming her mouth, our tongues battled as she laced her fingers pulling my hair painfully, fuck it felt good.

I had to break our kiss to breathe, but the sight I found was worth the loss of her magnificent lips. My Archess eyes glowed with desire and need, it was as if she looked into my soul.

"I want all of you, I want to hear you scream my name when I bring you to ecstasy as only I can, you are mine, please be mine." I begged and I never begged.

She released her hands from my hair, returning one over my heart but the other she traced along my cheek and over my lips, I dashed out my tongue and licked it making her laugh and the sound almost brought me to tears.

"I could listen to you laugh forever, it is magical, you are magical."

"You truly are beautiful Samael, I find it hard to believe you are real even though you are within my own hands." she replied.

"We were made for each other." I answered her.

She raised her head from the bed and gently kissed my lips.

"I have to go, the sun will be up soon and Flint will be looking for me." she said.

"You don't have to go back; I have money and power in the human world. Stay with me, be mine." I replied.

She laughed again, letting her joy reach those heart stopping eyes.

"I have money too Samael, but I have promised to protect people and I never break my promises." she answered.

"Then before you go promise me two things." I asked as she tilted her head and spoke within my mind _"If I can"_

"Come to me again tomorrow night and don't make any decisions about the others or us until then." I asked.

"That I can happily promise, but you must now promise me something in return." she asked.

"Anything." I answered

"Go to the others and let them know I can help them find their missing Archess, maybe once they have joined, they will be in less danger." she replied.

"Ezrael, that maybe something I can't promise, we are enemies." I replied.

"I think not so much enemies, as brothers fighting over each other's toys." answered Lilith from the now opened bedroom door.

She gave a playful smile before addressing my Archess.

"It is an honour to meet The First Archess, I am Lilith, I was there on the day of your creation."

I rolled to my side with a grunt allowing Ezrael to address Lilith, she rose from the bed nodded to Lilith but now words were spoken.

"_Go to them and tell__ them you can help them find their__ Archess and I in return will find you tomorrow Samael."_

Said Ezrael within my mind as she vanished from the room.

"Samael, she is breath taking, more beautiful then I remember." said Lilith.

"Isn't she, Lilith? I can't explain these feelings I have, it's over whelming." I replied.

"Love and Happiness I suspect. You deserve it my friend, you have been alone for too long." said Lilith as she wish me a good night and closed the bedroom door.

How the hell was I going to get the brothers to agree to see me? My lips stretching into a smile as the name Eleanore flashed into my mind, sweet dear Eleanore.

It was just before sunset and I was heading to the meeting place Eleanore and I had agreed to. I had almost wished I was a fly on the wall when Uriel's Archess answered her mobile phone. It only took the words ' I can help them find the others' for her to agree to meet me. I was no fool; I knew my brothers would come as soon as Eleanore told them of my call.

It was amazing how things had changed in such a short time, for close to two and a half thousand years I have wanted what they had and now that I had found my Ezrael, I needed nothing but her. I parked my Austin Martin at the back of a small coffee shop on the outskirts of Seattle, and entered from the rear. Just as I expected sitting next to Eleanore, was Uriel, Michael, Gabriel and their guardian Maxwell. I took one of the two empty chairs, knowing as soon as the sun was fully set Azrael would be joining us.

"This better not be a fucking joke Sam," said Michael.

"It is no joke." I replied, a little shocked at his hard words.

"Why?" snapped Gabriel.

"Why what?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't fuck with me Sam, why are you all of a sudden all about helping us?" spat Gabriel, now that was more expected, Gab loved to foul the human lanuage when ever possible.

"I now longer need one of your Archess, I have my own." I answered awaiting their response.

What I wasn't expecting was for Maxwell to look like he was about to have a heart attack.

"That's impossible, she was destroyed. The Father let the Adarians live in exchange for her death." said Maxwell.

"The what?" asked Eleanore, looking a little sick at the idea of The Father sending someone to kill a Archess, let alone my Archess, I knew there was a reason I like this woman.

"The first Archangels, where called the Adarians. They where unstable and power hungry, The Father allowed them live on earth if they completed one task, kill The First Archess, Samael's Archess." replied Maxwell.

"So she lives?" asked Michael, trying to take all this new information in.

But before I could answer, Azrael entered answering for me, "Not only does she live, she packs one hell of a right hook, but i'll take any contact she throws my way." he said as he rubbed his jaw and took the seat next to me, looking as smug as ever.

I was about to fly into a fit of rage at the thought of him coming anywhere near my Archess, but a weight settle over my lap and a warm comforting feeling engulfed my soul. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to drown in the scent that now danced around my body. I heard three sharp intakes of breath as I opened my eyes and there comfortably nestled on my lap leaning against my chest was my Ezrael. I wrapped her in my arms and buried my face in her hair, before I lifted my head to look into those eyes.

"Hi" I said.

"_Hi, I bumped into your brother outside" _she responded in my mind, giggling.

I quickly kissed her forehead before looking up to all the shocked faces sitting around the table and gave Az a glare.

Eleanore gave Ezrael a soft smile and introduced herself.

"Hello I'm Eleanore, Archess to Uriel, Archangel of Vengeance."

Ezrael gave her a nod but did not speak a word, thinking back she did speak aloud to Lilith either.

"How have you survived all this time?" asked Maxwell, as he look at my Archess like she was growing horns.

I gave Ezrael a smile and looked over to Maxwell, "She is magnificent, that's how she survived" I replied as I leant down and kissed her hair one more time.

"And she can find our Archess?" asked Michael, hope filling his eyes.

"Thats what she told me and I don't doubt her abilities." I replied.

"They'll call to her when they're close or in danger." said Maxwell out of the blue.

"What?" asked Gabriel.

"They are made within her image, she is The First. It won't be instant but it will be a hell of a lot quicker with her around." replied Maxwell.

"Have you felt any around of late?" asked Uriel.

When she replied _"No"_ within my mind, I went to voice it but Azrael replied at the same time.

The two of us stared at each other then we both looked at Ezrael.

"What's happening, why do you two look like you've just shit an egg or something?" asked Gabriel.

"Ezrael prefers to communicate Telepathically, but when needed she will Vocally communicate. He voice holds a simular magical pull as Sam's and mine does; But it seems, I can also hear her thought, when she broadcasts." said Azrael a little too smug for my liking.

"Ezrael is a beautiful name, I am glad you have merged with Samael, he looks much happier. Maybe we can start acting like a family now." said Eleanore, but I knew that last part was directed at me and not my Archess.

"She said to please call her Rae and she hasn't merged with anyone yet, has she Sammy?" replied Azrael.

I snarled at the Archangel of Death and this only gave him the cue to let his head fall back and fill the small coffee house with laugher, making Ezrael giggle with merth.

"Oh I love this girl, she is going to make playing with you so much fun Sammy, but enough for now I'm starving and I think it's time for Rae and I to have our first dinner date." said Azrael.

I tightened my grip on Ezrael and snarled directly at Azrael, it would be a cold day in hell when I let him feed from my Archess.

"_Please Samael, I'm hungry." _said Ezrael.

"Then I'll order you something to eat, I'm sure the food here can't be all that bad." I replied.

Damn it was hard to communicate around other people, when they could only hear what I was saying and from the look I was getting they had no idea what was going on.

"Samael my darling brother, your Archesses diet falls along the same line as my own." said Azrael with a smirk, showing a little fang.

I looked down at my Ezrael and she gave me a smile letting two long canines emerge.

"Damn that's hot" I said as she giggles louder.

The coffee house was filled with gasps once again and I knew that her laugher did the same to them as it did me. I kissed her running my tongue over her fangs, snarling lustfully.

She pricked my lower lip letting her tongue snake out and catches the blood as she climbed from my lap, when Azrael roared with laughter again I looked at him and asked 'WHAT?'

"You taste like sex and fire old friend, she said one day I should ask for a sip it's apparently top shelf." he laughed.

I couldn't help myself, I burst into laughter and reached out and smacked Ezrael on her arse. She gave me a wicked wink and took the arm Azrael had offered to her, it was an unexpected thing but I wasn't jealous. I'd kill him if he tried to take her from me, but at this moment that wasn't what was happening, it just felt right to see the two of them hunting together, my Archess and My Brother side by side.

"I'll keep her safe and warm for you Sammy." said Azrael.

"It's not her I'm worried about." I replied with a laugh.

Before they moved Azrael looked deep into my eyes and said, "It good to have you back brother, I've missed you." and he and Ezrael left arm in arm to feed.

When I turned back to the table everyone seemed in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"What have you fucking done with our fallen brother?" asked Gabriel playfully.

"Trust me he's still here." I replied.

"Well whatever is going on, I'm happy to have you back." said Gabriel as he stood from the table smacked me on the back and headed over to the counter.

"Why have you not merged with your Archess Samael, she seems to have taken to you well." asked Maxwell, studing me.

"It has only been 24hr since we have known of each other's existence, she needs time." I replied.

"Time is not something we have, due to the arrival of your Archess, it makes me believe it is the Adarians that attacked the premier last night in an effort to take Eleanore." said Maxwell.

I shot straight up in my seat, I didn't even think of Eleanore safety once I caught the sight of my Archess.

"Where you hurt?" I asked, a little louder than necessary.

"I'm fine Samael, but Michael took a bullet of some kind that left him paralysed for most of the night." replied Eleanore.

This was not great news, as Archangels there should be no weapon on earth that could harm us but the news of the Adarians holding within their grasp such a weapon filled me with terror, they hunted my Ezrael.

Gabriel returned to the table, shovong his phone into his pocket.

"I've covered the bill, fang one and fang two are going to meet us back at the mansion." said Gabriel picking up his jacket that was left on his earlier vacated seat.

I was still deep in thought as I stood to follow everyone to the rear exit, but stopped when Uriel grabbed my arm.

"Thank you." he said.

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For coming back to us, I to have missed you more than you'll know brother. Your concern for my Archess was real, I felt It." he said.

"She's remarkable Uriel, you should be very proud." I said.

"She is isn't she." replied Uriel with a big smile as he put his arm around my shoulders and we followed everyone out of the coffee house.

It had been far to long since I'd used the magic of the mansion, any door anywhere in the world could be used as an entrance and once you where through the portal closed, keeping the mansion and its inhabitants safe and hidden. It also worked if you wanted to go any where in the world; simply stand in front of any door within the mansion and the door would open to your desired destination. The mansion was a gift from The Father for the four favourites while they were in search of the Archess, as was Maxwell their guardian. I followed everyone into the main living area while pulling out my phone to arrange for Jason to collect my Austin Martin. The call was short and to the point and when I returned my phone to my pocket I noticed everyone had taken their seats waiting on me.

It really was good to be home again and I owed it all to my little piece of heaven, my Ezrael, my Archess, My truest heart's desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Samael

An hour had past since I had arrived at the mansion. I sat quietly listening to Maxwell divulge all the information he had on the Adarians when an unsettling feeling came over me. It was as if warm water was crawling under my skin. I shifted in my seat trying to regain my composure, when the door in the main entrance area smashed open.

Michael and Gabriel jumped to their feet and raced into the entrance area, while Uriel positioned Eleanore behind himself, ready to attack. My mind was telling me to move there was danger, but my body wouldn't respond, something was holding me down. I struggled to my feet a good ten seconds after everyone else and stumbled towards the entrance.

Azrael was bent over gasping for air covered in blood. Michael was trying to heal him but he keep refusing trying to take in enough oxygen to speak, something had him spooked.

If it was possible, silence roared in my ears. I knew Gabriel was screaming at Az to tell him what happened but I could hear nothing but the deafening silence, there was something within it, a whisper maybe. My head lowered as if it was not connected to my body, and my breathing took on a mind of it's own. I was pulling heavy lungs full of air as if I'd battled for hours, my mind was clouding over and the whisper became clearer, a females voice, but then one word from Azrael's mouth snapped me back to reality.

'Ezrael' he panted.

Michael's gaze snapped to my panicked eyes and he grabbed Azrael's shoulder healing him whether wanted it or not. In a few short seconds the Angel of Death was able to stand and speak clearly.

"We were feeding when Ezrael became agitated. She raced down a side street and I followed to find four Adarians, when they saw me they attacked. They kept demanding I tell them where Eleanore was. When I refused they fired one of those fucking shard guns at me, Ezrael rushed forward and took the bullet." said Azrael shaking his head as he reliving the scene.

Before he could continue I roared, 'Where is she?'.

Azrael locked eyes with me before he continued, panic danced dangerously across his golden gaze.

"Sam, she's gone postal. I couldn't stop her, I came to get you to see if you could stop her. She's taken five tranquilizer darts to the back and two shard bullets, nothing is slowing her down. Ezrael isn't there at the moment, it's some crazed blood hungry creature that's determined on killing everything in her path." he said quietly.

"How did you escape, if she's all big and scary?" asked Gabriel, showing concern for my Archess.

"That's the weird thing, Ezrael ripped open a door and shoved me through it, I don't know how she opened the portal, but she did." Azrael replied.

"And the blood?" asked Eleanore as she and Uriel entered the room.

"I got a piece of one of the Adarians, they're strong but they can still bleed." said Azrael as he elongated his fangs.

"She hasn't gone postal Az, she protecting something or someone's is protecting her." said Eleanore as she looked off into space.

"Protecting?" asked Maxwell.

"I could be wrong, but Gabriel's Archess is near by, Ezrael or someone being so close makes her presence known to me." replied Eleanore.

"Elle, how do you know all this?" asked Uriel, as he looked from his Archess to his brother Gabriel.

"I don't think it's now Ezrael, someone or something close to her is connecting us so I can hear her, or maybe read her, I don't know. But Ezrael's in pain. What ever it is, is helping protect another Archess and they'll give their lives before they let them take her." said Eleanore as her knee's buckled and she fell to the floor, panting.

My breath caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I lowered in front of Eleanore, gasping her hands.

"Where, please tell me. Where is my Archess?" I begged.

"Sam she's in so much pain, I can feel it, please help her." wept Eleanore.

"Where?" I asked again, squeezing her hands tighter.

But I didn't need a response, in that moment, the whisper is no longer a whisper, someone was calling to my soul and it was loud and clear. I shot to my feet and raced for the door. Gabriel and Uriel were on my heals as I turned the door handle. We emerged into a dark street that had more lights out than on. The smell of blood filled my nose, to my left I saw the mangled body that had to be one of the Adarians, there was no way he was coming back from his injuries, without healing assistance.

Gabriel leant over the body and checked for a pulse.

"He's dead, that girl of yours has a fucking mean streak, I like it." said Gabriel as he straightened.

At any other time I would have smiled and shown him how proud I was of my Archess but now was not that time. We were a quarter of the way down the alley when Uriel rushed forward saying 'there'.

He was four maybe five steps from a blood stocked figure struggling to hold an unconscious body, he froze in his stride as Ezrael snarled with such menace that even I halted with my advance. In the shadows, I thought, I saw a flash of feathers shotting up into the sky. But may gaze shot to the left when Gabriel strode past us, one look at the unconscious female in Ezrael's arms and he rushed forward. Ezrael stopped snarling and let Gabriel take the woman from her grasp. He looked down at the sleeping face before he looked up and leant forward to kiss my Ezrael on her forehead.

"There are no words, but I'll start things with thanks you." he whispered.

"Ezrael are you ok? I asked as I took a step forward, she smelt different.

She didn't respond, she just retreated with a pained look on her face, something was different about her.

"It's ok, we're here now. Let me take care of you?" I said gently as I reached out my hand, hoping she take it.

She lowered her head and took a deep breath, just as I thought she was about look up and take my hand, her phone rang. I watched as she pulled it from her pocket and put it to her ear, she didn't uttered a word, she just stood in silence, before she shied and hung up.

"_I hope Azrael and the female are ok, tell them I'm sorry_._"_ she said within my mind.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you can check on Az when we return to the mansion, he's worried about you, we all are." I said.

"_I can't not return, I should never have gone to you, it was a mistake, I'm a mistake, please forgive me."_ she said as she looked into my eyes and a single blood tear feel from her magical Lavender eyes.

I took another step forward but she turned as if she was about to run.

"Hey, Elle will have my hide if I don't make sure you get to where your going. Let me give you some company for the return trip. At least then I can return back to the mansion without getting the riot act read to me." said Uriel as he stepped forward and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I knew what he was doing and I would be forever grateful. I gave Ezrael a soft smile and turned away with Gabriel to return to the mansion, giving her the room she needed, even though my heart was breaking. She was scared and I wouldn't be the cause of more distress.

Gabriel and I stood by the door and watched Uriel and Ezrael walked off into the night.

As expected everyone was waiting in the entrance area of the mansion when we returned, Michael assure Gabriel that his Archess was fine and would wake when her body had time to recover, it was thought her unconscious was from the tranquilizer.

I was happy that Gabriel's Archess would be fine, but my true concern was for my own mate.

"Where are Uriel and Ezrael?" asked Azrael.

"She would not return with us, something has her spooked. I was not permitted to approach her so Uriel is making sure she is safe." I said barely able to hear my own world.

"She blames herself?" said Eleanore.

"For what?" asked Maxwell.

"For Samael's fall from The Father's grace." replied Eleanore.

"WHAT?" I roared unable to process what I was hearing.

"She believes her creation, was your down fall. She's trying to keep her distance in fear she'll do you harm again." said Eleanore.

I was lost in a thousand thoughts, my beautiful, crazy, terrifying Archess. How wrong you are, it is I that should be struck down for my actions. If I had only keep my head we could have been together from the very beginning. As I stood thinking of ways to make her understand that none of this was her fault, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I was going to let it go to voice mail, but as always I gave in and answered.

"Hey Sam." said Uriel.

"Did she make it back ok?" I asked.

"Don't freak, but I need you to come and get her, we didn't even make it two blocks when she collapsed." replied Uriel.

"That'll take too long, just bring her back to the mansion you're wasting time." I snapped.

"Hey, I tried that. But every time I try and pick her up her body goes stiff and her heart rate races, she fucking glowing Sam. I also have the issue of ever set of human eyes in the area looking at us." he replied in a tone I didn't appreciate at this very moment.

I kept him on the phone and raced through the portal back into the alley, asking for directions. I raced to my left from the alley and as Uriel said they where only a block and a half down the road. Uriel was standing over my Archess trying to block her from the human by standers, while scanning the area for trouble and doing his best to hide the soft glow that danced on her skin. I didn't even pause as I stopped in front of my Archess, bent down and picked her up, she smelled heavenly, better then before. She was feather light and that worried me, but the moment she moaned and turned her head into my chest and my soul sang, even unconscious she wanted me.

I looked over her bloody body and notice the five tranquilizers Azrael had mentioned, they still protruded from her right shoulder and mid back. I made sure not to knock them as I gave Uriel a nod and the two of us turned and hurried back down the street towards the alley for the still open portal to the mansion.

Michael made short work of removing the tranquilizers, stunned at the soft glow of her skin, he commented that the Adarians were careless due to the dose of tranquilizer flowing through my Archess's blood stream. It was apparently enough to kill and elephant. My brave, idiotic, magnificent Archess how will I ever become the Angel you deserve?

With Ezrael safely wrapped in my arms I walked over to the fire burning brightly in the lounge area to await her recovery, lost in her new scent, but that was all brought to a halt by a terrifying scream followed by stumbling steps in my direction. Gabriel's Archess was awake and not happy by her surrounding, but what was the most shocking was the moment she saw my face, she came racing towards me hiding herself behind my large frame, in seconds our bodies held the same space, our shadows became one.

"It's Samuel right?" asked the frightened Archess, as she pressed closer to me trying to hide from her Archangel Gabriel, who was following her closely.

"Yes." I replied.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but the woman in your arms and the other one saved my arse. Oh and speaking of he other one, she did some freaky Vulcan mind meld and showed me your face, so until she shows up or your girl wakes up, can you tell Mr Dark and Scary to, Back. The. Fuck. Up."

"He will not harm you, that I can promise." I said, was she still in shock, there wasn't anyone else in the alley.

"No offence but until wonder woman there is wide awake or super woman returns, I'll just stick with you ok and everyone can kindly step away." she replied.

"As you wish." I stated, and gave Gabriel a nod to back away, maybe she hit her head.

The frightened Archess wouldn't even let Eleanore approach her and I could tell she hadn't recovered fully from the tranquilizer or the hit to the head, she needed to sit and eat.

I hated doing it but I called Azrael over, asking him to take Ezrael. She needed to be held and I just knew in my heart she wouldn't mind Az doing it. Once my Archess was safely in the care of the Archangel of death, I noticed he to could smell the difference in her scent. I motioned for Gabriel's Archess to take a seat next to me on the coach and I turned towards her to talk.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jennifer." she replied not giving any extra information.

"Jennifer, as you know my name is Samael, I want to reassure you no one within these walls is a threat to you."

"Hey, as I said, until your girlfriend or super woman tells me different I'm not moving from your shadow, alright." she replied.

""Then please at least have something to eat, you will feel better and maybe you and I can get to know each other, while we wait for Ezrael to wake up."

"What's there to know, your Samuel Lambert. Mr TV and your girlfriend and her friend are some freaky ninja's who saved my arse. For me, I'm all good not knowing any more at the moment." she answered, obviously still in shock.

"So you know who I am?"

"I was attacked, not declared brain dead. Your face as well as his is plastered everywhere, my melons not mush." she replied, looking a little angry.

I knew she meant Uriel when she said 'his' both he and I had the misfortune of having our faces on most of the buses in Seattle.

Azrael approached and whispered 'phone' looking down at Ezrael jeans. I reached up and pulled her buzzing phone out of her rear pocket and looked at the LED screen, not wanting the phone to buzz all night I answered it.

"Knight Slade I presume" I said, his name had came up on the screen.

"Who is this and where is Rae?"

"Your speaking with Samuel Lambert Mr Slade and I sorry to tell you Rae isn't feeling well, so she won't be available tonight." I replied.

"Bullshit, the girl's never sick. Now put her on the fucking phone Lambert, she with me." snapped Slade.

"Let me stop you right there before you make this hole your digging a lot bigger, Rae is not your girl nor is she with you and if I ever hear of you address her is such a manor again, you and I are going to have an issues. She isn't feeling well so she is unable to take this call, when she does feel better I'll advise her you called but until then, don't waste my time and yours by calling again."

And before he could respond, I hung up.

"Your girlfriend knows some major players ha. There's you, Christopher Daniels, super woman and now Knight Slade. Must be great being her, still can't believe what they did for me." said Jennifer.

"My Ezrael is an amazing creature." I took that moment to look over at my Archess unconscious in Az's arms, the constent mention of this second female had me concerned for Gabriel's Archess mental health.

"Az you look exhausted, why don't you take Ezrael upstairs and I'll find you both later. I only ask you don't leave her side until I arrive." I asked.

"I couldn't leave her if I wanted to brother, I will keep her close, I promise." said Azrael as he inhailed again and turned heading upstairs with my Archess for some much needed rest.

For the next two hours I sat and spoke with Gabriel's Archess, she was an interesting creature. A little hard spoken but her heart was pure and she will make a perfect match for Gabriel, after what felt like eternity she allowed Gabriel to sit with us and then felt comfortable enough for me to leave them on their own. I told her where to find me if she was in need, but to be honest I just wanted to hold my Ezrael and make sure she was safe.

I took the stair two at a time until I was in front of Az's bedroom door, I opened it quietly to find a magical sight. Azrael and Ezrael were a mixture of twisted arms and legs, Ezrael's back was press tight against Azrael's chest and he held her like his life depended on it, but the beautiful lavender eyes looking at me made everything about the scene in front of me perfect. I didn't even think twice as I kicked off my shoes, removed my shirt and climbed into bed so Ezrael and I were eye to eye.

"You scared me today, I've never felt scared before and baby I hope to never again." I said gently, her scent was returning to normal, I noticed.

"I knew you'd come for me." replied my Ezrael and I couldn't help but smile for two reasons, one she knew I find her and two she was speaking out aloud, the sound of her voice was the most magical sound, battles would be fought over that sound.

"You like being with Az don't you?" I asked.

"Yes, he's like me. I have a need for him as I do for you, it's no where near as strong but it's there all the same, do you wish me to move?"

"No, I like that you two can share a connection. But you are mine." I replied..

"Yes, Samael I am yours."

Those words stopped the earth spinning, for the first time since my creation I felt utter peace. It's strange how something as small as a few words can change your outlook on life.

"I can't lose you now I have you, move in with me. Stay with me always, be mine completely." I asked.

"Samael, I have a life as you do. People depend on me as they do you, I can't just walk away." replied Ezrael.

"But I want you, always."

"I am here Samael, whether it be right or not, I am here in this moment." replied my Archess.

I was about to have the talk about my fall with Ezrael but Az started to stir, he moaned pulling Ezrael tighter to his chest and kissed her shoulder, I noticed he to was becoming aware her scent was losing it's previous luster, don't get me wrong, she smelled wonderful, more then wonderful. But there was something about the scent she held before, it called to you, pulled you to it.

"You two aren't going to fight are you, because who ever ruins this moment for me is going to get a serious beat down, I haven't sleep this well, ever." mumble Az.

"We're not fighting brother, but you just gave me a wonderful idea. Ezrael if the pull of my bed alone is not enough, would you consider a bed with Azrael and I at my penthouse more to your liking." I purred lustfully.

Azrael eyes snapped open and I was finding his expression hard to read, but I knew that the idea of connecting further with my Archess was something he wanted very much, maybe not the way I was suggesting but he could feel a pull towards her as I could.

"What are you saying Sammy?" asked Az.

"I'm asking you and Ezrael to move in with me, for the three of us to explore the passion only three can bring."

"You would share your Archess?" asked Az.

"No Az, not share. But I will give her what she wants and needs, that's the two of us. The three of us can fulfill our greatest pleasures together. Do you want this Ezrael? It's not sharing you, it's accepting that you need both of us to be complete." I asked.

I keep her gaze locked on mine as I leant forward and claimed her mouth, Az needed no coaxing, he ran his hands over her ribs and cupped her full breasts squeezing gently while dragging his fangs over her bare shoulder. Ezrael moaned loudly and deepened our kiss. She lifted her right hand and tangled her long elegant finger in my hair pulling hard, the room was filled with hungry lustful moans from the three of us and things heated up quickly.

But just as quickly as we started, we had to stop. The soft knocking on Azrael's bedroom door, followed by my name being called softly was like a bucket of cool water. Azrael and Ezrael panted trying to catch their breaths as I choked out the words 'Come in'. We hadn't moved from our tangled mess of limbs and this got us a shocked look from Eleanore as she opened the door further to allow Gabriel, Jennifer and Uriel to follow her in. Azrael groaned as he rolled over and climbed from the bed, pissed at being interrupted.

"Come on Ez, let's see if I have something that isn't covered in blood that'll fit you." said Az as he held out his hand, liking his little nickname for her, most likely because it mirrored his own.

Ezrael kissed me on the cheek just before she took his hand and climbed from the bed, I moved into a sitting position and pulled one of the pillows onto my lap to hide my throbbing hard erection now painfully pressing against my pants.

"Are you going to explain what we just walked in on, or are you going to let us think the worst?" laughed Gabriel.

The two menacing snarls coming from for Azrael's walk in robe made me laugh as Gab flinched.

"Hey fang one and fang two, just keep those pointy white chompers under lock and keys, ok." said Gabriel, trying to act unaffected by their response.

"Ezrael needs a physical connection to fully relax, Gab. Nothing more, keep you mind out of the gutter." I replied.

"Fine, all the pointy twins had to say was they like to snuggle. But no it's snarls and fangs first with those two, good luck with that." joked Gab.

"I'll take my chances, was there something you needed?" I asked.

"We just wanted to check on Ezrael." replied Eleanore.

"She's recovering well, thank you." I said.

"Does she talk aloud with Az?" asked Uriel.

'Jealous' called Azrael from the walk in robe, which was followed by the musical laughter only Ezrael and Azrael could make.

"Well as a matter of fact, YES!" shouted back Uriel.

"Give her time, this is all so new to her." I replied, hoping i was right.

"No problem, there's also the matter of the living arrangements. We'd like for you and Ezrael to move into the mansion with the rest of us. Jennifer said she'd stay to get to know Gab better if Ezrael or her super woman were around." said Uriel as he took a set on the end of the bed, giving me a look to say, Jennifer had lost her freaking mind.

"Actually, Azrael and Ezrael are going to move into the penthouse with me." I replied.

And as if it was there cue, Ezrael and Azrael emerged from the walk in, Ezrael was wearing nothing but one of Az's white button down shirts, I groaned at the thought of her long silky white legs being wrapped around my waist. But thankfully Az pulled me out of my day dream by throwing his bag which he'd filled with clothes onto the bed hitting my foot.

"I'll just grab a few things from the bathroom and I'm ready when you guys are." said Azrael as he walked into his en-suite not looking at anyone else in the room.

I turned and lowered my legs off the beg pulling Ezrael who had positioned herself next to me into my embrace kissing the top of her head.

"Why are you leaving and the bigger question is why is Az going with you?" asked Eleanore.

"I have a media empire to run Elle, I can't do it from here." I replied.

"And Az?" she asked.

"He and Ezrael find comfort in each other, two pea's kind of thing." I replied.

"You got room for one more?" asked Jennifer.

Hurt flashed across Gabriel's eyes but he keep quite, just like my Archess, his needed time to come to terms with everything that was happening.

"Jennifer, as I said before you will be safe with Gab. But if you'd like to stay close to Ezrael you are more than welcome to join us. Or just food for thought, you could stay here with Gabriel but Ezrael could collect you daily and you could accompany her to work at Knight Slade's club allowing the two if you to spend time together." I replied.

I knew I was taking liberties, but Ezrael's words danced across mind mind.

"_Very clever my Archangel"_

"I try" I replied out load, getting looks from everyone in the room.

"What if I need her or the other one, you know, when we're not together?" said Jennifer, looking around the room concerned with the idea of being alone with supernatural creates, even though she was one.

"Az, Ezrael or myself are one phone call away, no matter what time day or night you can call and one of us will come and get you, I promise." I replied, if this phantom woman was still around tomorrow, i was making a point to get medical attention for Jennifer.

"I guess I should stick around and get to know everyone, ok I'll stay here."

Azrael returned from the bathroom and Ezrael and I took this as our cue to leave. Ezrael pulled away from me momentarily and walked over to Jennifer, giving her a kiss on her forehead and a sweet reassuring smile, strangely, she held her finger up to Jennifer's lips as if to tell her to keep quite, it was a strange guesture but i let it go.

"You'll come and get me tomorrow." asked Jennifer grabbing hold of Ezrael's hand.

"As soon as the sun sets." said Azrael on Ezrael's behalf.

"Ok." said Jennifer, giving Ezrael's hand a squeeze before she let it go and took at step back.

I reached out my hand for my Archess and as soon as she took it I pulled up my energy around Az, Ezrael and myself and teleported us out of the bedroom. I heard Gabriel shout 'SHOW OFF' milliseconds before we vanished from their sight and re appeared in my penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Samael

The next two days flew by and not in the way I'd hoped. I was raising to begin my day as Ezrael and Azrael were coming back to end theirs. At the first sign of the setting sun Ezrael would stir give me a sweet smile and leave as soon as the sun was fully set. It still surprised me that she was able to wake before Azrael. But the biggest surprise was she didn't wait for Az. For two to three hours she'd just vanished and returned to meet him and Jennifer at Knight Slade's club.

On the third night I decided I'd join them to spend a little time with my Archess and get to know her better and hopefully entice her back to bed with Azrael and myself to finish what we'd started back at the mansion. Ten minutes before the sun was due to set I climbed into bed, the moment she started to stir I brushed a lock of raven black hair from her face and waited for those beautiful eyes to open.

"Good Evening" I asked once she was looking upon me.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" asked Ezrael, looking around.

"Nothing is wrong, I just want to look at your angelic face a few minutes, you are very peaceful when you sleep."

"I'll try and get out early and maybe we can spend sometime together tonight." said Ezrael ignoring my endearments.

"Actually, I've decided to join you all that the club tonight. So there's no need to rush off, we can take my limo and pick Jennifer up on the way." I answered.

Ezrael eyes flashed with panic a spilt second before she regained her composure, she gave me a soft smile and climbed from the bed picking up her jeans as she went.

"I have a few errands to run, so I'll meet you there." said Ezrael not looking at my face while she moved around the room.

"I can come and help if you'd like, two hands and all that." I replied, what was she hiding?

"It's ok, I'll get it done twice as fast on my own. Have a rest and I'll see you later ok." said Ezrael pulling on her shirt and picking up her boots.

She kissed me on the cheek before she almost ran from the room. I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Jason.

"My Lord" he answered.

"Ezrael is leaving now, have her followed and report what you find directly back to me."

I didn't wait for a response I just closed my phone and lied back against the bed.

"Do you really think a human is going to be able to follow her without her knowing?" said Az, as he rolled over and stretched, was he getting up earily or had Ezrael slept late.

"She's hiding something. Do you know where she goes before the club?" I asked.

"No and I don't care. I trust her as should you, push to hard Sammy and she going to snap back."

"She is mine, she should not be hiding things from me. Eleanore doesn't leave Uriel's side without protection, he knows where she is every second of the day." I replied.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, but a blind man can see the difference between Elle and Ez. I beg don't push this." said Az while he climbed from the bed and headed into the bathroom.

"What's she like at this club?" I yelled, which was pointless, Az could have heard me from two bocks away if he was really listening.

"She smiles and laughs a lot, it's nice. She has a lot of friends there, work wise the smart humans know she dangerous and the stupid ones lean fast. She and Flint never leave Slade alone while he's in the public area. But once he ventures back to his office Ezrael and Flint come down and sit with us in the private booth." replied Az.

"What do you know about this Flint?"

"They've been partners for a long time, did work together before they started up with Slade and just to pre warn you she talks to him, they seem really close." said Az emerging from the bathroom ready to hunt for his dinner.

"Anything else?" I asked snarling at the news of her being close with this Flint.

"Sam just ask her yourself, or wait until tonight and see for yourself. Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill, now I'm going to hunt. Get your shit together and meet me at the mansion to collect Jennifer within the hour." said Azrael.

I watched Az leave and wasted no time showering and getting dressed, forty minutes later I was in the elevator heading down to my limo when my phone rang.

"My Lord" said Jason.

"Where you able to follow her?" I snapped.

"Yes and No My Lord." replied Jason.

"Explain Yes and No, Jason." I snarled.

"That bike she rides is very fast and she doesn't abide to the traffic laws My Lord."

"Jason I am not in the mood, do you know where she went?"

"No." replied Jason sounding panicked.

"Then why did you say YES." I shouted into the phone.

"Ezrael, stopped us as we were searching for her and advised us to return home with a message for you." whisper Jason.

"And this message."

"She said to tell you, don't bother coming to the club, she didn't want to see you at the moment."

I closed the phone not wanting to hear any more, she was mine and she needed to learn that fast. I was going to this damned club and she would see me if she liked it or not, it only took ten minutes to arrive at the house front my brothers used as a portal to the mansion. I exited the limo and knocked once, Jennifer came racing out of the door way almost knocking me down with Gabriel stalking behind her.

"Your girlfriend is making my life a living hell Sam." snapped Gabriel.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked at his statement.

"Jennifer sleeps all days and then rushed around to get ready to spend her every waking minutes with Ezrael, I'm starting to think she prefers her over me." replied Gab eyeing me.

"Don't even start I have my own issues to deal with, are you coming or staying?" I asked.

"Coming, maybe I can spend more then twenty minutes with my Archess in one room before she races off to be with Ezrael."

"Where's Az?" I asked, mostly because Jennifer was screaming for us to hurry up from the back of the limo.

"He left five minutes ago, got a call from someone and rushed off telling Jennifer he'd see her at the club." replied Gab.

That was fine with me, my skin was crawling and the sooner I got to see Ezrael and make her understand she was mine the better.

I just closed the limo door and was telling my drive to head to the club when Jennifer interrupted.

"We need to stop at Ezrael's first, she said I could raid her wardrobe, the address is Yestler way. Next to where the old Seattle hotel used to be."

That area was real estate heaven, I had tried to purchase there when I was building my head quarters and got knocked back at every turn. I gave the driver a nod and sat in silence, maybe seeing where she lived would let me understand her better. If I was really being honest I was excited by the fact. Twenty minutes later due to traffic we pulled up infront of a large brick building that stood six stories high, the front held nothing but two large steel roller doors and a set of double entry doors covered in steel checker plate. Gabriel and I exited the limo with Jennifer and followed her over to the double entry door and watched her place her hand on a palm reader situated on its left. Four large locks disengaged and the doors parted slightly, Jennifer pushed them open and marched in with us close on her heals.

"HOLY FUCK" yelled Gabriel as he scanned the ground level of the building, as the lights came on automatically.

Sitting on display on the ground leave where twelve of the most magnificent cars I'd ever seen, each more expensive than the next. If I was to throw a number out there, we were looking at around eight or nine million dollars worth of machinery.

I remembered Ezrael saying she had her own money, but I had no idea she meant she had a small fortune. Gabriel and I looked at each other, shocked at what we were seeing and then turned to the stairs Jennifer had disappeared up. The steps alone were a piece of art. Old polished timber sticking out of the side of the buildings wall, nothing supported them but the point where they emerged from the brick work. The first level was kitchen and living, the colour pallet was blacks, greys and reds. Every surface in the kitchen was stainless steel and polished to the extreme. Gabriel walked to the fall wall and looked up.

"The whole rear of this building is fucking glass, have you been here before?" asked Gabriel.

"First time brother and I can assure you I am as shocked as you are."

We were about to walk up to the second level when Jennifer came racing down ready to leave, Gabriel's Archess scrubbed up nicely. She had on a jade green halter dress that hugged her figure nicely and from the groan rumbling within Gab's chest he admired it as well.

"I'm ready." said Jennifer as she gave us a twirl to show off her dress.

"Has Azrael been here with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's already taken dibs on the room across from Ezrael. It has an amazing view of the city and the second biggest bathroom." laughed Jennifer.

"So it's just Ezrael that lives here?" I asked trying to get as much information as I could.

"Flint stay here whenever Ezrael does but the place is hers, I think I remember Flint saying he had a penthouse apartment in James street at the Es-calla building or something. I think it's just a few block east of here."

"Why does he stay here then?" asked Gabriel. He knew of the Es-calla building as I did and a standard apartment was maybe two million. I couldn't even put a price on the penthouse.

"There like brother and sister, they've been together longer then Ezrael can remember, she joked once. But that's enough twenty questions, we're going to be late if we don't hurry, Ex hates it when I'm late." said Jennifer.

Gabriel and I gave her a nod and followed her back down stairs and out of the building. Once the doors were closed I quickly placed my hand on the palm reader and watched it turn red not allowing me entrance. Jennifer watched me and said while she turned for the car 'don't worry Az has access if I'm not around' I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. The trip to the club was not long enough for me to calm down, what was she hiding from me and why did Azrael have access to her home and not me?

We climbed from the limo at the front door and Jennifer stepped straight up to the bouncer and he immediately opened the red rope for her giving her a wink and saying 'Rae's been waiting for you, I'll let her know you're here.' He was about to close the rope over before Gab and I could enter but thankfully Jennifer stopped him and we followed her in.

The club was loud and dark, strobe lights flashed around the dance floor. Around the walls' edges sat private booths each slightly different from the other. We entered near what looked like the main bar and above that was the DJ but it was the large booth at the far end of the club bellow a large mirror glass wall that caught my eyes. Ezrael stood behind a man seated on a large black couch talking to a young woman, to her left was tall muscular blonde haired man who kept leaning in and whispering something which kept making her laugh. I was sure this had to be Flint, but it was the person to her right that had me frozen to the spot. It was Azrael who was laughing along with their private jokes.

Jennifer walked straight across the dance floor and wasted no time climbing the steps to the private booth, the man sitting raised from his seat and reached out for her hand giving it a kiss before he motion for her to take a seat, Gab and I both snarled but I'm sure for completely different reasons.

"I understand the pull now, Ezrael is one of those people." snapped Gabriel.

"Watch yourself brother that is my Archess you are talking about."

"Hey, I'm just saying she knows all the right people, has the perfect place and lets face it she's the person to know if you are into that kind of thing and most humans are, it seems my Archess is." replied Gabriel.

"And what am I, chopped liver." I snapped.

"Look I know you're all that in the business world, but face it brother in this world you're on the same leave as me, the fucking bottom. Azrael and Uriel live this life we don't."

I knew he was right, Azrael was the big time music star and Uriel was huge in the movies but I had my pull and if I wanted to I could have Knight Slade's little club in a heart beat. I gave Gabriel a nod and we started to walk towards the booth that held our Archesses and our brother.

Before we could take the first step two rough looking bouncers stepped up from the sides of the stairs and block our entrance, I looked over to Ezrael but she looked straight though me and made no attempt to gain us access. It was Azrael that leant down to the man on the couch and in a few seconds the two over grown gorillas stepped side and allowed us to enter.

We stopped at the top of the stairs as the man on the couch stood and walked towards us.

"Samuel Lambert, it's a pleasure to have you at my club. I'm Knight Slade and your friend is?"

"Gabriel Black, Jennifer is his girlfriend."I replied. Girlfriend was the best I could come up with, without going to the whole 'we're Archangels and Ezrael and Jennifer are our Archesses'.

"Any friend of our Jen's is more than welcome and you Mr Lambert are known to my Rae are you not?" said Slade's trying to push my buttons. I had warned him once not to call my Archess his but at this moment I'm sure if I made a deal about it Ezrael would take his side, so I let it go.

"Yes, I'm a very good friend indeed. Slade." I replied.

He motioned for us both to take a seat and I noticed Az was about as happy and Ezrael was to see me.

A waitress stepped forward and took our drink orders and once she was gone Slade turned to address us again, but before he could speak a man standing with three body guards called his name from the center of the dance floor.

Without even giving the man a second glance Slade nodded and Ezrael and Flint stepped out from behind the couch and headed for the stairs, my eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw the hardware they were caring. Strapped to Ezrael's thigh were two silver 9mm Smith & Wesson double action hand guns and resting on her back in a leather holster was another seat of K100 Slovaks, she was armed to the fucking teeth. Looking over to Flint as the pair descended the stairs I noticed he was also armed like a small army. On each of his thighs was a Browning 9mm and strapped to his back was a M4 Carbine assault riffle.

Ezrael and Flint had made it maybe five or six step onto the dance floor when the bodyguards of the man who yelled rushed in front of him, panicked. What was amazing was the people on the dance floor didn't seem bothered by the advancing well armed pair, they just simple stepped out of the way and continued dancing like this was an every day thing.

One of the body guards advanced on Ezrael and I was about to jump to my feet but Azrael clamped his hand on my shoulder and held me in place. 'watch' he said.

"Step the fuck back bitch or you and pretty boy are going to get hurt." yelled the bodyguard, getting shocked looks from the rest of the guards.

He jambed his finger towards Ezrael's shoulder but before he made contact, she grabbed his wrist with her left hand twisting it downwards and brought up her right hand palm open onto his elbow.

The sound of the bone snapping echoed in my ears as well as the man's screams of pain. As his body started to buckle Ezrael raised her right leg and slammed her five inch heel boot into the man's knee, shattering the bone causing the skin to split under the impact.

She release his wrist and let his body fall to the floor looking over the two remaining body guards. Neither she nor Flint said a word. They just looked at the three men in front of them as if they were bugs to be crushed.

"Slade, call your fucking dogs off, I just want to talk." begged the man who yelled as his bodyguards helped their fallen comrade to his one good leg.

"What did I fucking say? She's got a mean streak. Sam it's fuck hot watching her in action." whispered Gabriel at my side.

Slade stood and nodded towards a door at the back of his booth. When the bodyguards tried to follow their boss Ezrael and Flint stepped in their path blocking them.

"Are you coming or not Nathan, I don't have all night?" snapped Slade.

Nathan waved off his two remaining bodyguards and directed them to take the injured man to be attended to. When one of them went to argue the fact, Flint stepped forward.

"You have our word that no harm will come to your boss." said Flint.

I was amazed that the bodyguard gave him a nod and turned to help carry his broken friend out of the club. Ezrael and Flint followed Nathan to the door but didn't enter. Once he and Slade were out of sight, they both returned to stand behind the couch.

I looked over to Ezrael and studied her eyes. They were cold and vacant. Now was as good a time as any to talk to her, so I stood and moved behind the couch to her left.

"Are you going to keep acting like a child and ignoring me?" I asked.

Ezrael didn't respond, but Flint chuckled and motioned for the woman still sitting in the couch to leave.

"Gabriel why don't you take Jen onto the dance floor and kiss her like she's been hanging for you to do all night." said Flint  
"What?" stammered Gabriel.

"Please a sexy girl like Jen doesn't get dressed like that, in a place like this, if she isn't hanging for a little hot and heavy." replied Flint

Gabriel looked at Jennifer and she blushed bright red before giggling, Gab snarled lustfully grabbing her hand and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"How about you buy me a drink Flint." said Azrael, looking at both Ezrael and myself.

The pair turned to leave but Flint stop and looked back at Ezrael.

"Just tell him and we'll deal with what happens, remember it's just you and me kiddo till the end, Ocean said it would work out and I believe her." said Flint as he and Azrael left Ezrael and I alone in the booth.

I waited for what felt like an eternity, but Ezrael said nothing.

"Please talk to me." I asked.

"_Why did you have your human follow me__?_" said Ezrael not looking in my eyes, even in my mind her words felt cold and venomous.

"I was worried, you were keeping something from me." I replied.

"_And __your__ answer is not to talk to me but to have me followed__?__"_ she snapped back

"I was wrong I'm sorry, are you going to tell me what you are hiding?" I asked.

She finally looked into my eyes and then looked over to the bar where Flint and Azrael were standing watching our every move.

"_I can't tell you everything but c__an you feel what Flint is__?__"_ she asked.

"No, what is he to you?" I snarled, thinking the worst.

"_Samuel, I have always known I was __yours__ and I have never bedded another man. My body is now and always has been yours, but I need you to know I was alone for a very long time and then Flint and I found each other and we have become very close, closer __than__ brother and sister__.__ I will not let him go."_ said Ezrael.

"Why would you think I would make you let him go?" I asked.

"_Flint is an Adarian."_ replied Ezrael simply and I felt my heart rate increase.

I snarled and looked over at the creature standing next to my brother and let my mind wander as to the ways I could end his life.

But the snarl now coming from my Archess halted me from my thoughts.

"I will walk this and the next ten life times alone after I end your life if you harm one hair on his head." said Ezrael out aloud and it shocked me with the deadly tone to her words.

"They are our enemies and let's not forget they were sent here to kill you. You are mine and I will protect what is mine, if you like it or not." I spat back.

"_Flint and I have been together for over one and half thousand years__. If__ it was his intention to end me he has had plenty of time do achieve his goal. __Let__ me remind you Samuel I am not yours until I choose you, Azrael understands I will not let him go, you need to come to terms with this as well."_ said Ezrael.

"HE WHAT?" I roared.

Before I could control my anger, Ezrael pulled out one of her guns and pushed it against my forehead.

"_In my hand is a gun loaded with shard bullets, it won't kill you but a hit to the head will keep you __down for a good period__. Plenty__ of time for me to call my guardian and vanished with Flint, to a place you can not follow."_ snarled Ezrael.

Before things could get any worse, Flint and Azrael came rushing back to the booth. Flint stepped behind Ezrael and glided his hand down her arm until his hand was resting over her hand that had the guns pointed to my head.

"Let it go sister, remember what Ocean said." whispered Flint as he rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Ezrael released the gun to Flint and turned to his chest burying her face into his shirt. Flint didn't even look at me. He just yelled out to Jennifer that they were going. To my surprise Jennifer pulled away from Gabriel and rushed to Ezrael's side.

"You're a fucking piece of work aren't you?" snapped Jennifer as she shook her head at me.

"Azrael are you coming home with us or staying with him?" asked Jennifer, ignoring Gabriel who'd followed her up to the booth.

"I'm coming, I have my room picked out after all." replied Azrael.

I didn't know what was happening, my Archess was leaving with an Adarian and my fucking brother was going with then.

"Gabriel, take him home and come and find me at Ezrael's ok." said Jennifer as the four of them turned and walked though the door Slade and Nathan had entered earlier.

I snapped to my senses and went to race after them but Gabriel grabbed my arm.

"You've made a big enough mess for one night, just let her go." he said.

"He's an Adarian." I choked out.

"I know, Jen told me. But I think you've jumped in before you let her tell you how and why they are together." said Gabriel.

"You know?" I asked still, shocked with what had just happened.

"I know enough, now lets get out of here and I'll tell you everything I know." replied Gabriel.

I gave my brother a nod and followed him out of the club, the valet had my limo in front of us in minutes and I climbed in feeling numb all over.

Gabriel studied me for a short time before he told me all he knew.

"There was a time that Ezrael gave up hope that you'd ever come for her, so she decided to go againsther guardian and stop hiding from the Adarians hoping to end her loneliness. What she didn't know at the time was the Adarians thought she was one of the four and wanted to drain her for her healing power. It's the one thing they can not do, unlike us who heal at a speeded rate, they heal like human, slowly and painfully. They intended to drain an Archessesr blood and consume it along with her powers. When the time came Flint rebelled against the Adarians with the assistance of Ezrael's guardian, Sam he truned against his own kind and helped her escape, of all people you should know the weight that holds. He was badly hurt in the battle and almost died for his valour, Ezrael offered him her blood at the advise of her guardian but he refused, saying it was his pain to bare for not helping her sooner. The pair have been together ever since always on the look out for the Archesses and the Adarians. They have sworn their lives to protect the Archesses from the Adarians." said Gabriel.

"How do you know all this? You were only with Jennifer on the dance floor for maybe five minutes, and who's this guardian." I asked still trying to absorb everything he'd said.

"Jen chose me and what she wants me to know I just now know, it's weird but it's just in my head. Sam, she chose me because of Ezrael, your Archess is truly The Father's greatest creation." said Gabriel.

"I am happy for you." I said as my emotions got the better of me and for the first time in three thousand years I wept in front of one of my brothers.

"Samael, you are your own worst enemy sometimes. You always jump without all the answers. It's how you lost Ezrael the first time, please don't make the same mistake again." pleaded my brother.

"I don't know what to do, I love her so much my heart aches when she is not at my side but she also angers me so much, I have never felt these emotions before." I replied.

"I have an idea but it's a little crazy." said Gab.

"I'll try anything." I replied.

"Did you know Ezrael and Azrael can get drunk like the rest of us? no blood needed."

"Gab what does this have to do with me getting my Archess back?" I asked.

"Everything, now tell your driver to find on open liquor shop. We need to stock up before we get to Ezrael's place. You have your ways and I have mine brother." said Gabriel with a big smile.

I was still confused but I did as he said and within half and hour we had five bags full of a mixture of alcohol bottles and we were on our way to Ezrael's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Samael

I stood silently behind Gabriel as he pressed the intercom button next to the hand scanner at Ezrael's home. I still wasn't sure if me coming here tonight was such a good idea.

"Dead or Dying?" came a voice on the intercom.

"Neither, who is this?" asked Gabriel, like me he had never heard this voice before.

"Now since you're the one on the street trying to get in, shouldn't that be my question?" laughed the voices, but in the back ground we could make out Jennifer's voice, telling someone to stop messing around.

"What's the magic password, lover boy?" joked the voice.

"I'll kick your fucking arse if you don't open the door, will that do." snapped Gabriel.

Whoever it was on the other end of the intercom left the line open and we could hear everything that was being said from their side, while we waited for the door to open.

'He's nice and feisty'

'Erik, he's going to get pissed if you leave him out there too long' that voice we knew, it was Jennifer again.

'Doesn't lover boy know how to wait and take it nice and slow? Anticipation can be so much fun'

'Erik stop messing around and let Gabriel in' again another voice we knew, it was Flint's baritone rumble.

'You're no fun when Rae's in one of her dark moods'

'You want dark, Erik open the fucking door NOW.' bellowed Flint.

Gabriel and I looked at each other and the door unlocked and we stepped in.

"Flint seems overly protective of Ezrael" said Gab, as we climbed the stairs.

I stayed quiet, planning my escape if this didn't go well. We found everyone on the fourth floor. It seemed to be a lounge / theatre room with a large bar at the end. By the looks Gabriel wasn't the only one thinking of drowning the night away.

Jennifer was sitting on a large couch that spanned the middle of the room facing an even larger flat screen TV, while a man we'd never met tried to make himself busy behind the bar not making eye contact with anyone. I was betting this was Erik and he knew he was in shit for playing his little game.

"Fuck Gab you brought Sam." said Jennifer as she stood and made her way over to us.

"Babe they need to talk." replied Gabriel lifting the bags of alcohol.

Jennifer nodded towards the large rear glass wall and I noticed a set of double door that lead out onto a large open balcony.

"She's out there with Flint, Az and Ocean." said Jennifer, Flint must have returned to Ezrael after he yelled at this Erik.

"And him?" asked Gabriel, nodding toward the man at the bar.

"That's Erik, Flint's boyfriend. He's kind of in shit at the moment." replied Jennifer.

"We heard." said Gab, chuckling.

Erik looked up at us and mouthed the word 'Sorry' before he turned back to the bar to finish making his drink.

Before I could decide whether to go outside or wait inside to speak with Ezrael, Flint reappeared, not looking upset to see me.

Which of course only made me look and feel like a bigger arse than I already felt. He had to be gay as well didn't he, my night was just getting better and better.

Fuck I was bigger than an arse, I was a royal dick and I deserved anything Ezrael threw at me.

"Give her time and she'll come around, Oceans working her magic was we speak." said Flint as he walked forward and offered me his hand, i was hearing more and more about this Ocean and i was yet to put a face to the name.

I took his hand and all of a sudden I had a need to thank this Adarian for saving my Archess, I pulled him forward and hugged him tightly.

"Ok not what I was expecting." said Flint as he returned the hug and pulled away.

"I hope one day you can forgive me, I attack before I think. It's something I'm trying to work on." I replied giving him and honest smile.

I wasn't expecting him to laugh aloud and drape an arm over my shoulder.

"Samuel, I have lived for over one and a half thousand years with your Archess, I think I'm accustom to personalities that flash rage before they take a second or two to process the situation. You two are going to be so much fun to watch." said Flint smiling warmly.

I couldn't help myself, I joined him in his laugher and could easily see how my Archess had grown to consider this Adarian as a brother. He was upfront and honest and I could respect that. Any man supernatural or human that would risk their lives to save the mate of another males truly was someone to keep close and treasure.

Flint's head turned towards the the double doors that lead to the balcony and I followed his gaze to see Ezrael and Azrael enter the room.

"Я ухожу, чтобы кормить" said Ezrael (I'm going to feed)

"Можно пить, от Самуила и себя" replied Flint (You can drink from Samuel or myself)

"Пожалуйста, не делайте этого Флинт, я попробовал, и оно не работает. Пусть его вернуться к поиску одного из других Archess, они сделают его счастливым." said Ezrael (Please don't do this Flint, I tried and it didn't work. Let him go back to searching for one of the other Archess, they will make him happy.)

"I don't want another Archess, I want you." I replied, Flint raised his eyebrows a little surprised I was able to understand Russian.

"Vänligen för mig att ge honom en chans." said Flint (Please for me, give him a chance.)

"Rae, hade han inte komma. Han kunde ha gått bort, hur många gånger under det senaste 400 året har du haft att från att göra ett stort misstag stannar Flint och jag, och inte spendera natten tillsammans, även om där strider." said Erik (Rae, he didn't have to come. He could have walked away. How many times in the last four hundred year have you had to stop Flint and I from making a big mistake and not spending the night together even if we're fighting?)

"Four hundred years?" I asked looking at Erik, my Swedish wasn't great but I swear he just said four hundred years.

"Russian, Swedish, help us out what language don't you know?" laughed Flint.

"I'm sure my knowledge is as good as yours, but did you just say you were four hundred years old." I asked.

"What I actually said was, how many times in the last four hundred year. I'm actually four hundred and thirty two years old." replied Erik.

"But you're human." said Gabriel from the couch where he and Jennifer were watching our interaction.

"Yes I'm human, but I also have a boyfriend and best friend that aren't exactly on the normal side of the fence and when you through Ocean into the mix, boom you have me." replied Erik.

"Amicus, te honorem me" said Ezrael. (Best Friend, you honour me)

"Impressive, but I can also speak Latin, Ezrael." I replied.

To my delight this got a small smile from my Archess.

"Fyrirgefðu mér, ég er hryggur hjarta mitt" I said trying to impress my Archess (Please forgive me, I am sorry my heart)

"Icelandic, he's good Rae." said Erik.

Again I was gifted with a smile and this time it reached her magnificent eyes.

"For the love of god can you guys please start speaking good old English, I'm in the dark over here." said Jennifer.

"So are you going to explain how you're four hundred years old?" asked Azrael as he stepped closer and placed his arm around Ezrael's shoulder and gave me a hard look. I let it go because I deserved it.

"It's not really that hard to explain, once or twice a yearOcean shows up, we mix Ezrael and my blood with hers and Erik consumes it." said Flint matter of factly, so our mysterious Ocean was a female.

"So excluding the time before you and Flint got together, you three have been together for over Four hundred years."asked Jennifer

I couldn't help but chuckle when all three of them said yes at once.

"What have you been doing all this time?" asked Jennifer.

Myself, Azrael, Flint, Ezrael and Erik all looked at Gabriel and then we all looked over to Jennifer. We all knew that time just blurs after so long. And due to the humans not knowing about us, there comes a time that you have to move on, no matter how much you love a place.

"Hey let's leave the questions until another day and get into these drinks." said Gabriel, trying to avoid this conversation. A time would come that he was going to have to tell Jennifer that now she'd connected to him her friends and family were going to grow old and die and she'd stay the same. Letting everything around her crumbling, growing old and disappearing, but she'd remain the same frozen in time.

Before Gabriel could open his first drink Azrael, Gabriel and myself heard Uriel's cry for help.

"_Brothers please, we need your help."_

It had been so long since I'd heard the cry of my brothers the feeling made me nauseous. No matter where we were in the world, if we needed each other we could call for assistance telepathically. Since the fall I had not heard their calls for help, but since Ezrael appeared and I had returned to the fold it seems I was back in the loop.

Ezrael pulled away from Azrael and glared at Flint, it was obvious she'd hear Uriel's cry for assistance.

"Give us two minutes, find out where they are and the situation they're in." said Flint

"Is Ocean still around? We could use her." Flint asked Ezrael as the pair turned and raced up the stairs. Had he hard as well, or was it just his connection to my Archess?.

Azrael went silent and his shoulders hunched under the strain of trying to communicate with Uriel.

"They're in LA at the studio where Uriel is filming his next movie. Maxwell, Michael and Eleanore are with him. They're trapped in the rear of the sound stage by three Adarians. Michael's been hit by a shard and he's out cold, Maxwell's bleeding but still conscious." said Azrael.

I had been concentrating so hard on what Azrael was saying I hadn't noticed Flint and Ezrael had return dressed all in black and covered with enough weapons to start a small war, Ezrael was on the phone as Flint addressed us.

"Gabriel, open the portal. You and Samuel go after Uriel, Eleanore and Maxwell. Don't waste time. Collect them and get your arses back to the mansion. Azrael you've got Michael and the same thing goes. Get him and get out." He ordered, looking over to Ezrael when he finished and she nodded no, 'Fuck she moves fast' said Flint, more to himself than anyone in the room.

"You just expect us to leave you and Ezrael there to fight alone?" asked Gabriel.

"This is what we do and we do it fucking well. Stay out of our way and we'll meet you back at the mansion as soon as we can. Erik, as soon as we're gone put the warehouse and my penthouse into lock down, try and get hold of Ocean just incase. You and Jen don't move until you hear from us or her." said Flint.

Erik didn't argue, he rushed over to the bar and pulled out a laptop which he fired up and shutters started coming down on the large rear glass wall, while he pulled out his mobile and raised it to his ear.

We didn't waste time asking questions because Uriel's cries became screams. Gabriel walked over to a cupboard and opened the door giving us a portal to the mansion. No one spoke as we all filed through and once everyone was inside Gabriel re opened the door directing the portal to the studio.

Ezrael and Flint raced through first and within milliseconds gun fire rained out from both Ezrael and Flint as well as the Adarians.

Azrael didn't hesitate as he rushed into the sound stage to locate Michael. Once Gabriel and I were through we scanned the area and noticed Uriel and Maxwell using their bodies as shields to protect Eleanore who was crouched into a corner covered by her wings.

We had all lost our wings in the fall to earth but once Uriel and Eleanore had connected their wings returned so they were once more complete in body and soul with their mates. Once Gabriel and Jennifer connected physically they to would regain their wings as well.

Uriel screamed out as he took a shard bullet to his leg from an advancing Adarian. Gabriel and I rushed forward to help but from the right emerging from the darkness came Ezrael running and flipping a mere two strides from the Adarian. She latched her left leg around his throat bending her knee and using her body weight to flip him off his feet. He was now lying on his back looking up at her as she landed gracefully on her feet and within a flash her gun was pointed at his head and she pulled the trigger not once but three times sending shard bullets smashing into the Adarian's face. As creatures of The Father it was hard to kill us, if not impossible for a human. But those shard bullets came close to death. Once hit, our bodies became rock hard and the pain would make you beg for someone to end your life. The Adarian now lying lifeless at Ezrael's feet wouldn't be getting up any time soon. Ezrael didn't even aknowledge Uriel, Maxwell and Eleanore who were frozen in shock watching Ezrael attack. She nodded for us to do what was needed and raced back into the centre of the sound stage to help Flint who was fighting hand to hand with an Adarian, slashing a long gold blade at him.

We didn't wait another second, Azrael was already on his way back with Michael's lifeless body slumped over his shoulder.

We got to Maxwell, Eleanore and Uriel, I bent down picked up Eleanore and grabbed Maxwell's arm. Gabriel wrapped his arm around Uriel's waist and we started for the portal that Azrael was now holding open.

"Rushing off so soon?" said a voice.

We scanned the area between us and the portal but we couldn't see anything.

"I have been awaiting a very long time to get my hands on an Archess but now I'm thinking why have a replica when I can have the original, the perfect master piece and her powerful guardian." said the voice again.

"Fucking show yourself." roared Gabriel.

Before our eyes a figure appeared, of all the gifts for this Adarian to have invisibility was just not fair. How are you meant to fight someone you can't see?

"You must be the great Archangel Samuel, mate to the first Archess." said the Adarian before us.

"And you are?" I snarled.

"I am the Adarian that is going to take the pleasure in getting to know your or should I say my Archess much better. She looks delicious, I'm sure her skin will feel magical under my fingers as I map every inch of her. I'm not sure who i desire more, her or her guardian, maybe I'll take them at the same time, doubling my delight."

I have never known rage like the rage that was now cursing through my body. If Eleanore wasn't in my arms I would have charged forward and ripped this Adarian limb from limb. He gave me a smile letting me know he was looking forward to our eventual battle as much as I was, but now was not the time. He started to vanish again, I'm sure it was to go after Ezrael but before he was completely invisible Flint spoke at his left side while Ezrael held most of his weight due to a bleeding gash in his side, the Adarian flinched and return to a sold form.

"Delight in this brother." snarled Flint as he fire a shard bullet into the side of the Adarian's head.

The Adarian's head jerked backwards from the impact with the bullet as his body crumpled to the floor. Flint landed a hard kick to the now lifeless Adarian as Ezrael help him towards the portal. We followed the two of them through and once everyone was safe inside Azrael closed the door, I watched as Ezrael lowered Flint to the floor and sat down beside him biting into her wrist and raising it to his mouth. He gave her a soft smile before he laced his fingers with hers and drank from the bleeding wound.

Before my eyes the gash in his side vanished and he started to radiate immense power, the mixture of Adarian and Archess powers was beyond belief. I could see why the Adarians hungered for the blood of an Archess so badly, but why the guardian. Flint took one more mouth full before he released Ezrael's wrist licking the wound clean, smacking his lips together muttering 'a fine vintage indeed'. Ezrael laughed and nudged him in the side that was once wounded, he flinched faking pain as the pair laughed and rose to their feet.

"Now that everyone safe, we need to get back to Erik and Jennifer." said Flint.

"I don't know who you are, but please let me thank you for helping us." said Eleanore.

"My name is Flint, Archess of Uriel and there is no need for thanks. Ezrael and I love a little ruff play. It helps us sleep at night. Now if you'll excuse us, Gabriel you coming?"

"You bet your arse. Ezrael you're going to have to teach me that flip thing. Girl you are some kind of scary hot, I'm glad you on our side." laughed Gabriel as he moved over to open a portal back to Ezrael's house.

"_Once you and Azrael have helped your brothers heal, I hope you'll both return to me, My __Archangel, we have much to discuss." _ said Ezrael in my mind. I wasn't sure but I was starting to think it was either Maxwell or Michael she did want to speak aloud infront of.

"We will be there as soon as we can." I replied and Azrael nodded in agreement giving Ezrael a wink.

The three of them were turning to leave when Maxwell spoke up.

"Please can't you give some of your blood to Michael, it will allow him to heal faster and save draining Azrael and Samuel of much needed strength encase the Adarian's attack again." said Maxwell.

Ezrael snarled at Maxwell making him stumble back a few steps.

"_Tell your Guardian, I am not an all you can eat buffet. If he wants his precious Michael healed so badly, why doesn't he rip open a vein and feed him__.__ himself__?__" _snarled Ezrael so that only Azrael and I could hear.

On closer inspection, Flint was also able to hear Ezrael, because he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her closer to the portal that Gabriel had waiting for them to return home.

After that reaction maybe it was just Michael she didn't like or it could still be Maxwell. I'd have to ask her or maybe Flint about it later. But for now I was going to do all I could to help heal Michael and Uriel and get my arse back to my Archess before sunrise.

We all watched Gabriel, Flint and Ezrael leave through the portal and as soon as they were gone the questions started.

"What was that about?" asked Maxwell getting his nerve back now Ezrael was gone.

"Hey more importantly, how the crap does she know how to fight like that? I was struggling to hold my own with those Adarians one on one and she does some cirque du soleil shit and has one flat on his back." said Uriel.

"That man that called himself Flint, why'd he call that Adarian brother and what's so special about Ezrael's guardian, they never looked side ways at Max?" asked Eleanore.

"Look, Sammy and I are on a tight schedule here, you know the sun and all. Flint is an Adarian but he deserted and now he and Ezrael are together, not together together more like brother and sister together. I can't explain the blood thing, but I know as a vamp we are kind of protective of our blood so that could be it. Ocean's nothing like Max but it's not my place to say anything and finally Ezrael and Flint's day or should I say night jobs are that of a personal body guard and from what Samuel and I have seen they're both fucking good at what they do, which can only be a bonus for us. Now let's get everyone healed so we can get gone." said Azrael.

"Why don't you stay at the mansion anymore, we miss you?" asked Eleanore.

"We prefer to stay at my penthouse or Ezrael's warehouse." I replied.

"Are we allowed to visit?" asked Eleanore looking a little left out.

"Of course, call me tomorrow night and I'll tell you where and when." I replied as I turned to the lounge area where Azrael had dumped Michael's battered body.

Twenty minutes later Michael was on the mend and Uriel was back to full strength. Maxwell wasn't joking about being drained, I felt like I hadn't slept for days. We said our goodbyes and used a portal to get back to Ezrael's house. We came in through the door in the theatre room we'd used to leave earlier that night. We walked in upon a sight that was both shocking and magical all at once. There through the double doors that lead out onto the balcony was Ezrael standing in the moon light stretching a pair if large white wings, at the tip of each feather was a blush of lavender making her look more Angelic then I thought possible, she was looking away from us talking to someone we couldn't see.

"So you two have connected and merged?" said Azrael at my side. His voice was a little sad and lost at the idea that Ezrael had chosen me.

My mind raced for a split second and the idea of mating without Azrael felt wrong, I can't explain it but it left me with a feeling of emptiness.

"No my brother I have not, you were with us the only time we have been remotely close to connecting and you know how that ended." I replied.

The pair of us stood silently watching Ezrael relax under the moons soft light, she said goodbye to her invisible guest and started humming a saintly tune when Gabriel descended the stairs.

"Did you two freak out like I did?" asked Gabriel as he came to stand beside us.

"Freak out?" I asked.

"Sam she's not meant to have wings until she connects with her Angel, don't tell me you didn't shit when you saw her and Ocean." said Gabriel.

"If I am being honest I am yet to comprehend what I'm looking at, she's stolen my ability to process simple thought at this moment and I'm yet to meet the magical mystery that is Ocean." I replied.

"Well comprehend this, your killing ninja / wonder woman has always had her wings. It seems and these are her words not mine, 'when you're thrown away you get to keep you wings', unlike us who lost them in the fall." said Gabriel.

"White is a very rare colour for our kind, Archangels or Archess. I thought I was the only one, a twisted joke by The Father due to me being the Archangel of Death." said Azrael.

"Hey I thought the same thing, Eleanore's are standard brown and Uriel's are black with Green tips. I have never seen white expect for yours Az, but you had gold tip not lavender." said Gabriel.

"Gab that's only because of my eye colour. When you connect with Jen your wings will be black with silver tips remember." replied Azrael.

"It's been so long it's hard to even think of having my wings back." said Gabriel as he joined Azrael and I really studying Ezrael with her wings exposed.

A huge smile spread cross my face when Ezrael turned and I saw in her eyes that she was glad to see me. She stretched her wings one last time before they vanished and she made her way inside to greet us.

"I'm glad you and Azrael have returned, I like having you in my home." said Ezrael.

"I think I can answer for both of us, by saying we like being here." I replied.

"The sun will be up soon, will you stay with me through the light hours until tomorrow night?" said Ezrael.

Before I could answer Gab took his cue and said his good nights before he went back upstairs in search of his Archess.

Once he was out of sight, Ezrael closed the distance between the three of us and there we stood silently. Azrael and myself side by side and Ezrael standing infront of us, Azrael stepped forward raising his hand to Ezrael hair and removed the elastic band that was holding her long black hair up in messy bun, he ran his finger through her hair letting it fall down to her waist before he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She wants us both brother, will you share your Archess with me?" asked Azrael as Ezrael leant back against him enjoying his touch.

"I will not share my Archess brother, but I will join you in bringing our Archess to the peaks of carnal delight if she wishes it." I replied, and I meant it. It just felt right, she was as much his as she was mine.

Azrael gasped and looked deep into my eyes searching for something, time seemed to slow as I watch my powerful brother, the Archangel of death let tears fall from his golden eyes.

"Thank you brother, I love her so much." said Azrael as he lowered his head into Ezrael's hair.

"I know brother, I could not and would not share her with anyone but you. I can not explain it, it's just what I feel." I replied.

"I understand, I feel the same. The moment I saw her, I knew we were destined to join as three." said Azrael.

I moved forward so Ezrael was pressed between us and I leant down looking into her eyes.

"Do you want us my Archess?" I asked.

No words left her mouth, but her actions roared in my ears. She crushed her lips to mine tangling her fingers in my hair pulling hard devouring me, my moan of desire was load and pleading. I didn't care who walked in on us I was not stopping, I needed all of her now. Azrael released Ezrael's waist and I picked her up never breaking our kiss as she wrapped her long legs around my waist. By pure luck I managed to follow Azrael up the stairs as he took us to Ezrael bedroom.

Once inside he turned and ripped open the back of Ezrael's T-shirt exposing her back and pushing the pair of us hard against the wall, the plaster cracked under the impact and Ezrael enjoyed it. She broke our kiss and bit into my neck as she pulled my hair hard to one side giving her better access to my throat, it wasn't about taking my blood it was about pleasure from pain. Azrael was behind her again kiss her naked back as he dragged his fangs along her soft skin leaving trails of blood in his path. I had never experienced anything like this before and it was overwhelming and exhilarating. Without even thinking I ripped her jeans and panties from her body causing her to moan in delight. I jammed my hand down between us unzipped my pants and released my throbbing staff. I grabbed her hips hard, I moved her down slightly as I thrust upwards filling her to the hilt in one hard forceful movement.

Ezrael's head fell backwards as she screamed from the invasion. I was filled to the hilt, wrapped in her tight hot tunnel and I was lost in the sensation. Azrael grabbed Ezrael's hair pulling her head back as he claimed her lips. I pulled back to my tip and thrust forward again but this time instead of a scream I was bathed in the magical sound of Ezrael's moans of pleasure, she like it hard and rough and I was more than willing to comply. I heard Azrael unzip his pants, then I watched him position himself at Ezrael's ring, he was going to fuck her while I was, the idea turned me on more than it should have. I wanted this. I was panting looking into his eyes.

"Tell me Samuel, tell me to impale myself deep into Ezrael while you fuck her." said Azrael, his voice laced in lust and need.

I moaned loudly from his words and thrust up hard again before I replied, 'connect with us Azrael, fill our Archess'. I moaned as Ezrael started to quicken, her core tightened around me excited about Azrael penetration. Azrael snarled 'YES' as he trust forward, he jammed his wrist in Ezrael mouth to stifle her scream and she bit down hard causing him to thrust harder pushing us deeper into the wall.

"THIS. IS. HEAVEN." grunted Azrael as he used all his strength to bury himself to the hilt.

I was close and struggling to stop my climax. I could feel Azrael's demanding thrusts deep inside Ezrael and it pushed me deeper than I thought possible. Between his thrusts and Ezrael's moans I was lost in a fog of sexual bliss. It wasn't until Ezrael's body tensed and she grabbed my shoulders to let go to her orgasm that I was pulled back by my own release. As the two of us trembled through our release Azrael kept thrusting forward until he bit into Ezrael' neck and screamed into her flesh with his own release, drinking her flowing blood.

Plaster crumbled around us as the three of us fell to the floor. Azrael pulled out of Ezrael's ring and licked at the bite mark he'd left on her shoulder as I moved out of her still pulsing heat. I noticed blood on my staff and shirt and the beast inside of me roared with triumph that I'd been the one to take her virginity. Azrael gently gripped Ezrael's chin and turned her face to him.

"Are you alright Ez?" he asked.

Her eyes shone like diamonds as she looked at him and then I was shocked with his laugher.

"You want more don't you our hungry insatiable Archess?" said Azrael.

"Yes, I want more, much more." purred Ezrael and I couldn't help my snarl of desire.

"Brother I'm up for round two if you are?" said Azrael as he nuzzled Ezrael neck.

"I could never get my fill, should we move this to the bed before we require a major rebuild." I joked as I stood and put my hand out for Ezrael. The three of us removed what little clothes we had left and submitted to round two before the sun rose and took Ezrael and Azrael to their slumber.

Before I let sleep take me, I made a call to Jason and organised a repair crew to be at Ezrael's home an hour after dark and also got Jason to organise the delivery of a new bed. Not only was the one we were on a little small for three, but also after tonight all four legs were broken and the head board now lay in two pieces. I made a mental note that if our loving making stayed at this pace I was going to have to stock pile beds, not that I was complaining.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Samael

I woke to the sound of my ringing mobile phone. The room was dark but due to Azrael and Ezrael's sunlight issue I had no idea of what time it was. Had I slept the whole day away? I rolled over to find the bed held only Azrael and myself. As I reached for my mobile, in the background I could hear loud but muffled music bellowing from somewhere in the warehouse.

"Lambert" I said as I answered my phone.

"Sam, it's Eleanore. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's ok. I seem to be running a different time schedule of late. Is everything well?" I asked rubbing my eyes and moving into a sitting position.

"Everything's fine, I was just calling to see what everyone was up to tonight. Uriel has the night off and I thought we could all spend it together." asked Eleanore.

"Sounds fine with me, but I am yet to talk with the others. Can I give you a call back once I've checked everyone's schedules?" I said getting to my feet and pulling on my jeans. I looked around the floor and my shirt seems to have grown legs.

"Ok." said Eleanore a little flat.

"Eleanore, what has you worried you do not sound like your usual self?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something just between the two of us?" asked Eleanore.

"Of course" I replied.

"Does Ezrael have an issue with me or Uriel?" asked Eleanore.

I had no idea on how to answer that question. Ezrael had taken instantly to Jennifer but Eleanore not so much.

"I can promise I am not aware of any issues she has with you. I can ask her if you like." I replied, not liking the idea of asking my Archess.

"No, it's probably just me. I'll let you go and I'll hear from you soon." said Eleanore.

"Soon, I promise." I replied and ended the call.

I gave Azrael a nudge and in return I was met with a snarl. I left him to his sleep not wanting to deal with him all night if he hadn't gotten enough rest. When I opened the bedroom door I was hit with a wall of loud music filling the warehouse. It was as if it was coming from all the walls. I made my way down three flights of stairs to find a sight that bewildered me. I leant against the wall and watched Ezrael wearing only my shirt laughing and talking freely with seven winged companions, six male and one female, the most shocking part was the female and Ezrael look so simular they could have been sister. I was surprised they were able to hear one another due to AC/DC's Highway to Hell filling the room like they were at a concert, but the eight of them seem to relax under its screaming tones, Ezrael gravitated towards the other female in every way, it was almost like the distance between them scared her. Flint and Erik appeared from around the kitchen's second stair case that led directly into the garage and the seven new comers welcomed them warmly, hugging and kissing the pair. How was it possible I had never meet these creatures before? I thought I knew of every supernatural that walked this earth, especially the winged variety, as I considered that thought the magnificent scent Ezrael held the other night hit me again, but this time it wasn't a soft alluring fragrance, this time it hit you, crawling within your mind and body.

My show was short lived when a male and female stopped behind me on the stairs, I didn't need to make eyes contact to know they were there, I could feel them.

"I hope you slept well Mr Lambert?" asked the female.

"Very well thank you, you are?" I asked, never breaking eye contact with the group in the kitchen.

"I am Grace Sawyer and behind me is my husband Matthew, we work for Ms Rae." said Grace, making me turn and taking in the pair for the first time.

"Work how?" I asked as studied Matthew; just from his appearance I could tell he was ex- army or marines.

"I am Ms Rae's house keeper and my husband is her, for a better word man Friday. He takes care of any and all needs Ms Rae has, now if you'll excuse me. I think it's time I do my job and offer Ocean and her mates something to eat or drink." said Grace sweetly as I stepped aside and let them pass, so the female was the famed Ocean, was that alluring scent hers?

Could these creatures be angels and if so when had they just fallen? The closer I studied them the more their powers became visible to me, to my horror Ocean and two of the males surpassed any expectations in the power department; it was as if they held the power of The Father. I watched Matthew make my presence known to the group and all their eyes flash with awareness. Ezrael gave me a nod and the group followed Matthew out of the room, leaving Grace and I alone.

I pushed off the wall and joined Grace, as she raised a small remote towards the rear wall and the music lowered into a soft background hum.

"Grace do you know Ezrael's guests well? I asked.

"Oh yes Mr Lambert, Aurora brought my husband and myself to help Rae, some years ago." she replied.

"Aurora?" I asked confused.

"I'm very sorry Mr Lambert, Aurora's full name is Aurora Ocean, and she mostly referred to as Ocean by Flint, Erik and Ms Rae."

"Do you know why they're here?" I asked.

"I'm sure their here for another visit, Ezrael calls on Aurora if she requires assistance, Aurora is something like a big sister or guardian to Ms Rae, she's always around whenever Ms Rae needs help." said Grace.

What could Ezrael need help with that she could not ask myself or Azrael? I gave Grace a soft smile and turned to go in search of my Archess. I found her on the fourth floor in a room that looked like a study. The doors were closed but not all the way, I could hear another female's voice, it was enthralling, it must have been Ocean's. The sound was as magical as Ezrael's but behind it was also the knowledge that it held power. I stayed quiet and listened, hoping to get some insight as to what they where up to, or who they where?

I heard Ezrael's magical laughter from within the study when a soft voice startled me in the hall.

"It's rude to listen to other people's conversation you know."

I looked up to find a young girl no older then seven or eight, she was dressed in what looked like a school uniform and studying me closely. Her eyes held mine as she took in my form, she had sapphire blue eyes and long soft curly blond hair, to be honest she looked just like Michael, it was shocking. First Ezrael and Ocean, and now this child and Michael, I had a uncomfortable feeling, but pushed it down, I was about to address the child directly when the office doors swung open and Ezrael was standing before us with a horrified look on her face. I straightened to my full height, a little embarrassed I'd been caught snooping, my mouth opened to say something but I closed it quickly again when the young girl spoke.

"I looked for you at Es-calla first, I'm sorry I didn't call before I arrived." said the young girl.

"Pepper, you're more than welcome where ever we are, you know that." said Ezrael as her eyes softened and she smiled lovingly at the young girl.

The pair smiled at each other and then the young girl rushed forward and latched onto Ezrael's waist hugging her deeply. Ezrael lifted the young girl's chin and gave her a wink before Ocean spoke from within the study.

"You know the rules, young one." she said.

The young girl released Ezrael, screaming with joy as she raced into the study launching herself mid stride into Ocean's open arms, she lifts her up into the air and spun her around as the room filled with laugher. Ezrael coldly studied me as I watched the young girl. There was something about her I just couldn't put my finger on, and that she was now in the arms of Ezrael's supposed guardian only made the mystery more intriguing, but the closer I look the more irritated Ezrael became.

"Was there something I could help you with Samael?" asked Ezrael.

"Eleanore called requesting if they could see us tonight?" I said a little lost with her detached attitude.

"I care little for their company but if you request it I will be more than happy to comply. If you could excuse us for a moment longer, we'll finish our visit and I'll meet you in the kitchen." replied Ezrael.

After last night I thought Ezrael would be much warmed towards me but the opposite seems to have happened, I gave her a nod and was about to turn when the guardian spoke.

"I know you know my name Archangel Samael, could you please stop referring to me as the guardian or Ocean, Ocean is a pet name I allow friends to use and guardian makes me feel like I'm a baby sitter, which I'm not." she said.

I turned towards the open study doors and looked her directly in the eyes as she handed Pepper to one of the males that had arrived with her.

"It seems you know who and what I am, are you going to return the favour and fill me in as to your origins?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"No." she said simply, laughing as she looked over to one of the males she arrived with.

My eyes widened at her response and I couldn't help join in on the laugher, she had an essence about her and it reminded me of my own.

"I guess it'll just make the challenge the much sweeter when I solve the mystery." I replied and to this I was graced with her laughter again.

"I knew I'd like you, now if you'll excuse us, I think it's has been far too long since Pepper has seen our twins." said Aurora.

"Please." screamed Pepper as she pulled away from the tallest male and ran towards Ezrael.

"How long?" asked Ezrael looking at Aurora.

"A week your time, and in that time we'll clear our schedule and return for a more substantial visit helping you with your problem and possibly solving ours." replied Aurora.

Ezrael lowered infront of Pepper and cupped her cheeks looking deep within her eyes.

"Behave for Sookie and don't team up with Pam on Eric, you know it drives him crazy." said Ezrael before she kissed the young girl and turned her towards the tallest male.

"Gerard, keep her safe." said Ezrael as the tall male opened his arms and Pepper ran towards him giggling with joy.

"Take this time to get to know your mates, young one and relax a little on the other Archess and Michael, we have no right to judge. But the guardian, we do not trust, keep your distance. Please don't forget to keep all the information we've share with you from Yannick if he come looking, we've never been here." said this Gerard.

"Yannick won't get a whisper from us, but please explain, Mates." replied Ezrael looking a little flushed.

Aurora laughed and lent back against the white haired male as he wrapped his arms around her and bent to kiss her neck.

"Why can't you have two if I can have six? Trust me when I say, he's yours and so is the other one. We will talk more of this, but for now we must go. I'll return soon with a smaller party as soon as possible, Yannick's becoming suspicious when we leave in large groups. These also the matter of your other guests, their waiting for you in the kitchen." said Aurora. If she knew this she must have known I was listen this whole time.

Aurora smiled at me letting me know that my thoughts were correct. I watched open mouthed as the seven of them plus Pepper moved closer together and vanished from the room. Ezrael gave me a look that said please don't ask because I'm not going to tell you. As Erik and Flint excused themselves, leaving Ezrael and I alone to talk about what I'd just witnessed.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, but what I just saw and smelt should not be possible." I said matter of fact.

"Samael, you have me alone and all to yourself. Is this what you really want to talk about." said Ezrael as she gently pulled me deeper into the study and closed the doors behind her turning the key and locking us in.

I knew she was using sex as a way to distract me and god help me it worked, I grabbed her behind her neck and pulled her close to me burying my nose in her hair and moaned with the sensation of her hands tracing up my back.

"I know you like it hard and rough, but this time my Archess you are going to yield to me." I snarled as I lifted my head looking into her lavender eyes.

I released her neck and ran my hands over her rib cage and down to the hem of my shirt as I lifted it; I snarled at the realisation Ezrael wasn't wearing any underwear. I lifted her so she could wrap her long legs around my waist as I walked us towards the desk. Once my thighs bumped into the hard wood I lowered Ezrael stepping back just enough to unzip my pants and lower them. I looked deep into Ezrael's eyes as I moved forward again griping her thighs so her legs re tightened around me and I sunk slowly into her heat. I watched her eyes close and her head fall back from the pleasure.

"Open your eyes." I choked.

It was torture to move so slowly within my Archess but it was a pain I wanted so very badly. Ezrael followed my command and opened her eyes looking at me as I pushed forwarded to the hilt burying myself as deep as I could go.

Her mouth fell open and she moaned with pleasure. I moved my hands up from her thighs to her hips and pulled her tightly against me gaining a few precious centimeters. I didn't think it was possible to be so deep and I was drowning in the sensation. I watched the pleasure and the pain dance in her eyes as I pulled out slowly and re entered the same way, painfully slowly until I was to the hilt and again I pulled her towards me, drowning in the tightness and pleasure that only my Archess could give me.

"Please Samael, please." she begged and my name on her lips lit a fire within me.

I pulled out to my tip and drove forward with all my strength, her scream of pleasure was like water for a thirsty man, I need more. I pulled out slowly and drove forcefully into her again, I could spend a life time taking my pleasure in this body, in this Angel, my Angel.

I release her hips, placing one hand on her flat abdomen and the other I curled around her neck squeezing gently, this did something to my Ezrael, her eyes flash and I felt her core tightening and lost my control. I squeezed her neck tighter and drove into my Archess's heat at an alarming rate. Her eyes closed and her back arched as she found her release dragging mine with her. I roared into the room letting my release wash over me sapping my body of all it's strength. I feel forward, releasing Ezrael's throat and wrapped my arms around her small frame as she panted and held me.

"There are not enough words to say how much I love you, I didn't think I could ever have this." I whispered into Ezrael's chest and as I expected she didn't reply she just tighten her grip on me and we lay there enjoying each others touch.

I don't know how much time had passed, but for the second time tonight I was pulled from a peaceful place by my mobile phone. I grumbled as I released Ezrael trying to reach for my pocket, but due to my pants falling all the way to the floor around my ankles I was unable to reach it without removing my head from Ezrael's chest.

I smiled as she started to giggle at my attempts to reach the phone and I joined her as I raised my head kissing her nose before I stepped back and bent down to pull up my pants and answered my phone. Ezrael was still laughing as I raised the phone to my ear stepping back between her thighs.

"Lambert." I snapped into the phone as I used my freehand to push my shirt that looked better on Ezrael than it ever had on me, up her body revealing the milk soft skin of her chest.

"Sam" said Uriel as Ezrael re wrapped her legs around my waist smiling at me lustfully.

"What do you want Uriel?" I snapped.

"Why are you in such a foul mood?" replied Uriel with his own sharp tone.

"At this very moment I have a pair of heavenly legs wrapped around my waist and only one free hand, I think I have every right to be a little pissed." I said as I pinched one of Ezrael's perfect pink nipples, rewarding me with a moan. I heard Uriel gasp, I knew he could hear Ezrael and I didn't care.

"Are you planning on keeping me on the phone Uriel because it's not going to stop me from doing what I intend to do, if you get your kicks from listen to lovers pleasure each other you might want to sit down." I replied.

"You really are a dark fuck aren't you, NO I don't want to hear you." roared Uriel, but he couldn't hide it from me. I knew he was embarrassed.

Ezrael moved into a sitting position, placing her hands on my chest pushing so I had to take a step back. I looked at her a little hurt that she'd moved but as I watched, she climbed from the desk lowering herself in front of me and gripped the waist band of my pants. I gasped and she pulled my pants down and wrapped her perfect pink lips around my staff and took me deep into her mouth.

I heard Uriel's voice but I couldn't even try to comprehend what he was saying. Ezrael was ruthless with her assault on me. I moaned and was about to drop the phone when Ezrael entered my mind.

"_Stay on the phone Samael."_

I closed my eyes and used every ounce of strength I had left to lift the phone back to my ear.

"WHAT. DO. ?" I spat out.

"I don't even want to think what she's doing to you right now, but Ellie is driving me nuts. Are you guys meeting up with us or not?" said Uriel.

I moaned out loud and said the words 'Holy Fuck' before I could compose myself enough to respond.

"My place, in an hour." I moaned as I dropped the phone and fisted my hands in Ezrael's hair thrusting my hips forward finding my release for a second time in mere minutes. Ezrael held me deep in her mouth moaning, taking all I had to give before she release me licking my tip then giving me a smile, showing her fangs.

The next forty minutes were a blur. Ezrael never left my side as we told Jennifer and Gabriel as well as Flint and Erik of our plans to meet up the everyone at my loft in an hour. We found Azrael in the shower when we returned to the bedroom and to my astonishment, Ezrael took my hand and we joined him under the hot water to make love for a third time since I woke.

I couldn't hide the smile that was plastered on my face as I climbed into the Mercedes SUV with Erik and Gabriel. The three of us sat silently watching Flint and Jennifer, along with Azrael and Ezrael ride along side of the SUV on their Ducatis. It was actually amusing to see Azrael's large frame sitting on the back of Ezrael's bike. Within fifteen minutes we were in the garage of my building and pulling up beside Uriel's BMW. Uriel, Ellie, Michael and Maxwell climbed out of the car watching our group closely.

Gabriel, Erik and I climbed from the SUV just as Azrael roared 'That's It' and tossed Ezrael over his shoulder. She was still wearing her helmet but her muffled laugher still rang out. Azrael marched directly in front of me smiling and turned so I could remove Ezrael's helmet. As I did he smacked her arse hard and she screamed playfully smacking his arse back in return. I tossed the helmet to Flint who was now standing with Jennifer and she was raising her hands as if to say don't even think about it, but it was too late. Flint dropped Ezrael's helmet and snatched up Jennifer tossing her over his shoulder giving her arse a smack as he winked at Gabriel. I burst into laughter as Gab turned to Erik smiling and Erik pocked his keys saying 'Why Not' as Gab chuckled stepping forward, throwing Erik's large frame over his shoulder and whacking his arse hard.

I approached Uriel, Eleanore, Michael and Maxwell as they watched open mouthed at Azrael, Flint and Gabriel marching towards the elevators with their captives.

"What the hell is that all about?" asked Maxwell.

"I have absolutely no idea." I chuckled as Ezrael scrapped her fangs along Azrael's back giving him cause to smack her again, as the pair laughed.

"I don't think I have ever seen Azrael like this. He's happy and playful." said Michael as he watched his brother closely.

I motioned towards the elevator as the doors opened, Eleanore giggled as she stepped inside next to Jennifer who said 'Hi' while she was still slung over Flint's shoulder. The ride was short and as soon as the doors opened Azrael marched out heading straight for my office. Jason appeared from his side office and stepped forward to open the door for Azrael, as he did he bent at his waist and turned his head to say 'Hello Again' to Ezrael. She smiled sweetly and gave him a wink as Azrael marched into my office.

I almost bumped into Uriel who was frozen in the door way. I stepped around him to see what had him frozen to the spot. There in my chair behind my desk was Azrael with Ezrael on this lap twirling a piece of her hair between his finger, looking like the cat the just ate the cream and I could share in the delight he was feeling. I ignored the looks and marched forward. I stopped in front of Azrael and Ezrael bending down and kissing Ezrael on the forehead before sitting on the edge of my desk turning towards everyone one in the room. Gabriel and Jennifer had taken a seat on the couch next to the window with Flint and Erik and the four of them talked comfortably about what they felt like for dinner, not even giving the sight of Azrael and Ezrael a second thought.

"So Ellie, now that you have us all what do want to do?" I asked looking over the stunned faces still standing near the door.

"What?" she said, blinking twice before ripping her wide eyes from the sight of Azreal, myself and Ezrael.

"I asked what you wanted to do tonight." I asked again.

"Anything, I don't really mind." she whispered blushing, as she watched Jennifer rise from the couch and make her way over to the desk next to me. I didn't even think as I reached down and grabbed Jennifer's hips lifting her onto the desk. She reached out for my phone using me as a leaning post.

"I'm wasting away here, I need food. Who's up for Chinese?" asked Jennifer as she waved the receiver around.

"I don't understand this." said Michael.

"Understand what." asked Gabriel from the couch.

"This." said Michael as he waved his hand towards Azrael, Ezrael, Jennifer and myself.

"I would give my life to save Eleanore, but what you all have we don't, it's what I've drempt of." said Michael.

I heard more than saw Maxwell gasp. I had never thought of Michael wanting for anything, except of course his Archess.

"Why do you dream of it brother, you always seem to withdraw from us?" asked Azrael.

"I dream of coming home and sitting with one of our kind, holding them and losing myself in their touch and warmth. We are a tactile race. I remember the peace it brought when we were in the Father's realm. It's not sexual, it's freedom, safety, quiet, it's everything." said Michael, never looking away from Azrael and Ezrael.

Azrael and I looked at each other. What the three of us had was sexual but we understood what he was saying. Eleanore and Jennifer grew up as humans, Ezrael didn't. She understood the peace that came for our kind in the simple act of touch. It was one of the precious things I loved about her, you just couldn't get the feeling from a human. It was as if being with one of our kind allowed you to share a piece of yourself with them and them you. In that instant I saw my brother for the first time in two and half thousand years. The great warrior Archangel was as lost as the rest of us. I looked at Ezrael and Azrael and they saw in Michael what I was seeing, a broken and lost Angel hiding behind a warriors mask. Ezrael climbed from Azrael's lap stepping around the desk and reached out her hand. Michael froze looking between Ezrael and myself. I gave him a reassuring smile letting him know everything was ok, we understood.

Slowly on shaking legs Michael stepped forward stopping in front of Ezrael. Slowly, so he knew what she was doing Ezrael raised her hand and cupped Michael's cheek. His sapphire blue eyes lit up and he leant into her touch as his breathing increased. I don't think any of us were ready for his next action but Ezrael took it in stride. Michael lashed out with his arms and pulled Ezrael's body lowering his head into her hair. We all stayed silent when it was obvious Michael was weeping and letting his guard down for possibly the first time in two thousand years. Ezrael circled the warrior Angel's large frame with her arms and held him tightly.

The soft mews of Michael's thanks filled the quiet room.

'Thank you'

'You are our saviour, little one'

'Thank you'

Giving Michael a little privacy, Gabriel smacked his hands together and said.

"What we need is to find a place where we can get a good meal and a hell of a lot of drinks. It's time this twisted bunch of Angels gets it's party on."

Twenty minutes later we were pulling the two cars up across the street from a bar Gab remembered. As we waited for the traffic to clear I watched Ezrael and Flint mount the cub on their bikes and stop near a line of people waiting to get into the bar. We made it to the pavement just as Ezrael was removing her helmet. Every male in the line and half the females watched open mouthed as she unzipped her leather jacket and placed it over the seat of her bike, the shirt she was wearing underneath showed every line of her magnificent body. The grey fabric of the button down long sleeve clung to her like a second skin. What had my mouth watering and my jealous beast growling was the fact it only covered just below her breasts, her midsection was exposed and calling to be touched. One of the male humans in line stepped away from his friends and approached Ezrael.

"Hey pretty lady, you looking for a date tonight?" he asked

As expected Ezrael didn't respond, she gave the human a soft smile and turned back to her bike to place her helmet over her jacket sitting on the seat.

"Don't be shy baby." said the human as he reached out touch Ezrael.

"Buddy I wouldn't do that if I was you." said Flint as he moved towards Ezrael and the human.

"What you the boyfriend or something." replied the human.

"I'm not the boyfriend, but he is." said Flint as I took the last few steps wrapping my arms around Ezrael's waist pulling her chin up kissing her deeply. I nipped her lower lip before I turned us both towards the human and stared straight into his eyes. The silly little boy looked cocky as he took in my six foot seven inch frame.

"Do we have a problem here?" I asked the human.

"No problem." said the human as he mumbled something about 'huge fucking bastard' and retuned to his friends.

The rest of our group joined us and instead of us joining the line Ezrael and Flint lead us up the bouncers at the front door, a solid looking African American saw Ezrael and open the blue rope blocking the entrance. Ezrael step away from me put out her hand, he gave her a nod and took her hand before he spoke directly to Flint, it was obvious he interacted with the pair before.

"You two slumming it tonight?" asked the bouncer.

"Always Nick, always. Can you keep an eye on the bikes?" replied Flint.

"No problem, you two have fun and I'll see you in a couple of days." replied the bouncer.

Flint reached over and clapped the bouncer on the back pulling him in a little.

"When you come in for your shift, get Rob to set you up in mine and Rae's booth, we need good men to watch over the girls." said Flint as he nodded towards Jennifer and Eleanore.

The bouncers face showed his excitement and he gave a strong nod, it must mean something big to be moved into one of the private booths, but no more was said as the bouncer wished us all a good night and we moved it the bar.

"You know him well?" asked Uriel.

"We know just about every bouncer or security guard in the town. They all come in to see if we have vacancies at Slade's." replied Flint.

"So does Knight pays well or something?" asked Jennifer as we found an empty booth and piled in.

Ezrael and Flint gave Erik a hard look when he scoffed at Jennifer's question.

"What, don't even try to hide something from me, I'll pick and pick until you either give it up or kill me because I'm that annoying." replied Jennifer, making Gab chuckle and pull her closer to his side.

"Well Knight doesn't actually own the club, he's more like a face or a persona to sell the mystery of the place." replied Flint.

"Who owns it then?" asked Maxwell.

Jennifer screamed as she looked between Flint and Ezrael shouting 'SHUT UP' as the rest of us looked on confused.

"Why work security if you own the fucking place?" asked Jennifer.

"It works for us, we own a few places around town and in each of them we have a human face to dress the club and keep us under the radar." replied Flint.

"Es-calla." I asked.

"Ezrael's" replied Erik.

"The warehouse and cars?" asked Azrael.

"Ezrael's" replied Flint.

I looked down at Ezrael and she seem to ignore the fact I was becoming aware her fortune could rival my own.

Before anyone could ask any more questions the waitress came over and asked for our order. Jennifer and Eleanore ordered the same as Ezrael which was a dirty Martini with a cherry instead of an olive, which Flint place on her behalf. Az, Flint and Erik all went for white Russian double shots. Maxwell, Uriel and Gabriel ordered beer and thankfully Michael joined me in a bottle of white, Pouilly Fume. I handed over my credit card but the waitress waved it off nodded to Ezrael and Flint.

"Don't tell me?" I asked as I looked down at Ezrael.

"_This place is Flint's not mine, so throw that look his way mister."_ laughed Ezrael within my mind.

I gave Flint a nod and he smiled back, an hour later everyone was in fine form. Ezrael, Azrael and Erik were laughing at a joke Erik had told them within his mind and it amused them to know end. What was amusing to me was Ezrael was much more affectionate when she was tipsy and I liked it. Erik and Flint convinced Gabriel, Uriel, Azrael and the girls to join them on the dance floor, leaving Maxwell, Michael and myself in the booth.

Michael and I chuckled between ourselves as Maxwell jiggled around in his seat, doing a dancing sitting drinking thing. It was obvious to us both the guardian had three or four too many drinks.

"You know, I think I was wrong about Ezrael. But no harm, it seems to have all worked out for the best." sputtered Maxwell as he took another sip of beer.

Michael and I studied him closely, he wasn't actually talking to either of us, it was more to himself then anything.

"What did you think would be wrong Max?" asked Michael calmly, as interested as I was in his reply.

"You don't see it do you, she's the key." replied Max.

"What key Max?" I asked keeping my voice low and relaxed.

"The key, why we are what we are. The Father's final plan, you messed it all up Sammy, you took my Lilith away, the only woman I will ever love, that's why I told The Father to get rid of her. She was too powerful for you to possess when you were on your dark path, and be fucked if I was going to let you have your love when mine was ripped away." slurred Maxwell.

Michael grabbed my arm squeezing it hard, my blood was boiling under my skin. I'd considered Max a friend for many years while we were in The Father's realm and to find out it was him that ordered my Archess's death was... there were no words for what it was. I wanted to kill the guardian here and now. I had nothing to do with Lilith's fall and he fucking well knew it, she wanted free will and that was something The Father would not give. Michael looked hard into my eyes, I used all my strength to keep my body from lashing out and ending Max. We needed all the facts and since the snake in the grass was in a talkative mood, we pressed on.

"Max, what is she to us?" asked Michael still holding my arm, trying to calm me.

"A piece of all of you, can't you see it. She your peace and comfort Michael, Gabriel's joy and strength, Uriel's cunning and playfulness, Azrael's light and love, she's Sam's other half. Sam brings destruction, she can create life, Sam hungers for seduction, she's the ultimate prize. Together Ezrael and Sam were to bring you and your Archess together and the ten of you would be unstoppable, but like all power hungry creatures, Sammy my boy you wanted more didn't you." spat Max.

To my surprise, I was not the only one in the booth ready to kill our guardian. Michael shot to his feet lashing out and grabbing Max by the throat.

"How the fuck could he or any of us want more when we didn't know she existed? How can you live with yourself, throwing away an Angel who holds the weight of the five of us on her shoulders? For two thousand fucking years you have walked side by side with us, reassuring us our pain and loss was for a reason. But it was all a lie wasn't it Max, you caused this pain, not Sam. Lilith made her choice and it wasn't you and for that you punish us. You sent The Fathers greatest creation to her death for your loss. I want to kill you guardian but I won't, you are going to fix this shit and fix it fast." spat Michael as he squeezed Maxwell's throat one last time pushing him back against the booth and releasing him.

Michael's attack, sobered Max up quickly and it was hitting home what he'd revealed, his deception was out of the dark and standing tall beside him.

But to mine and Michael horror, it had also been reveal and the rest of the group who where now standing inches away from us. Blood tears streamed down Ezrael's face causing the humans around us stare. Erik threw his keys to Gabriel and he and Flint rushed Ezrael out of the club, before any of us could race after them the sounds of the two Ducatis started up and raced of into the night, letting us know that unless they wanted us to find them they were long gone. Azrael and I looked at each other and panic pressed down on us both.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Samael

It was an hour after Maxwell had revealed his treachery, and our group was still divided. Eleanore and Uriel felt we needed to give Maxwell the benefit of the doubt and accept he regretted his actions, but the rest of the group stood strong standing against Max. Myself I kept silent, I had only one course of action when it came to the guardian and that was his death. I had tried calling Ezrael's mobile more times than I could count and each time the call went straight to voice mail. Gabriel was becoming panicked due to Jennifer's insistence she return to her home as she didn't feel safe without Ezrael around. Azrael had vanished into the night as soon as we exited the club, and here we still stood by the cars parked across the street from Flint's bar divided as what to do. While I stood silent waiting for the outcome and the opportunity to get Maxwell alone, I tried Ezrael's mobile again, but this time the line connected.

I watched the group go silent as I said Ezrael's name into my mobile, I could hear music and laughing in the back ground but no response from my Archess.

"Ezrael, where are you?" I asked.

"Getting extremely drunk, trying to forget what I am, Ocean won't return my call, what else is there to do." replied my intoxicated Archess.

"Are Flint and Erik with you?" I asked.

"No." she replied.

"Where are they?" I asked trying to understand why they'd leave her alone at this time, it just didn't seem like them, and where the fuck was Aurora if Ezrael needed her.

"Es-calla." giggled Ezrael.

"Why are they at Es-calla?" I asked.

"Because they are, now what do you want Samael? I have an attractive male admiring me, thinking of ways to harm me and if all goes well it will be me harming him, every soon." replied Ezrael, as the back ground noise started to fade.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I screamed into the phone as pain and rage fogged my brain.

There was no reply just muffled movements then deadly silence. I heard muffled words followed by a masculine groan. If I didn't know any better I'd swear Ezrael had returned her phone to her pocket forgetting to end the call.

I was about to yell in to phone again but someone entered my mind, pressing down leaving a massive weight.

"_What have you done this time?"_

It was the sweet sound of Aurora's voice, but it was harder then I remember and why did she believe it was me causing trouble?

"_What would make me think it wasn't you Arch." _she replied, again the weight pressed down.

Holy Fuck, she could ready my thought.

"_Yes, I can ready your thought. Now what's happening with Ezrael, her mind is foggy to me?" _asked Aurora.

"She ran when our guardian revealed it was he that caused her fall, she drunk and hunting someone. Why aren't you with her?" I said within my mind, hoping she could hear me.

"_Arch, I can't explain it now, but I am further away then you can comprehend, she's your Archess fix this. But know if one hair is harmed on her head I'll end you and you brothers." _snarled Aurora.

I felt the weight lift from my mind and I knew she was gone, where the fuck was she. I put it all aside and concentrated on the task at hand, making sure Ezrael was safe.

"Ezrael, you tell me where the hell you are this second or you'll make me do something I don't want to do." I spat into the phone. What was she doing with that human, was she safe?

I was about to end the call and get Jason to track her mobile but I couldn't bare the idea of hanging up. I motioned to Jennifer to hand over her phone and when she did I called the one person besides Azrael and myself that could find her.

Ezrael was able to shield herself from us but I was a betting man she wasn't unable to hide from Law my demon.

I kept my mobile to one ear listening for any clues as to where Ezrael was while I told the demon under my employment there should be something in my loft that held Ezrael's scent.

Once I ended the call with the demon, I gave Gabriel Erik's keys and informed him Flint and Erik may need their assistance at Es-calla, I just couldn't see Flint leaving Ezrael alone in her time of turmoil.

Without a second thought Michael, Jennifer and Gabriel climbed into the Mercedes to check on the pair. Once they were gone I ignored Uriel, Eleanore and Maxwell and stood frozen on the spot listening for something, anything.

When I heard a third voice coming from Ezrael's phone, releaf washed over me. I knew it was Law, his voice was unique if not a little disturbing.

"I can see why he sent me to find you, if you were mine I'd lock you away so it was only my eyes that saw you." said Law unaware I was listening in, why hadn't that bastard called to tell me where they were.

"Do you always jump when your master calls." slurred Ezrael. How much had she drunk?

"I jump for no one pretty lady, but I think if you asked I might be convinced to." replied Law.

"There is only three reasons I'm talking to you right now. One, Azrael is watching you from the roof above. Two, it's given me enough time to workout how you found me, which I'll correct for future needs and the third is, your boss hears everything." giggled Ezrael. I let a smile break my stone face.

I wanted to tan her arse but damn I loved this woman, there was a thud and then the noise became clearer on the phone.

"Sam we're off Madison street." said Azrael.

"I'm on my way, how is she?" I asked.

"A little worse for wear but safe now, see you soon." replied Azrael as he ended the call.

Uriel, Eleanore and myself quickly climbed into the BMW and to my horror so did Maxwell. I was about to argue but Eleanore gave me a pleading look. Like before I shut down and let it go, my time would come and Maxwell and I would have words about his treachery. Five minutes into the drive my mobile rang again and I answered it in a hurry worrying it maybe Azrael or Ezrael.

"Samael, is she safe?" asked Flint with a panicked voice.

"Azrael is with her, we're on our way to collect them." I replied.

"I'll kill her, she promised me she was going to bed." sobbed Flint.

"Flint, it's ok. She safe now with Azrael." I replied.

"Samael, she more fragile than you think. She strong when it comes to protecting others but herself, she just a child." said Flint.

"Has she done this before?" I asked concerned with what Flint had just revealed.

"A couple of times, she becomes destructive when she's lost; Ocean does all she can, but with the distance there's times she just can't come. Ezrael pushes her limits trying to dull her mental pain with physical pain. Like I said before she hasn't had the change to mature, right from the beginning she had to shut down and fight for her life. Before myself and Erik she hid away not talking or interacting with the world, if Ocean hadn't found her, she'd be nothing today, an empty shell. It's only been the last few hundred years that she let her guard down enough to start experiencing emotions and life. Erik's been a god send in that aspect. She lets him show her new things and they're both childlike in their joy of music and dancing. It's a small step but a step none the less." said Flint.

My list of grievances against Maxwell was growing by the second and my gratitude to Aurora was growing. My poor Ezrael how could I help her and would she let me?

"I'm going to take her back to my penthouse, I have work I have to do tomorrow but I'll make sure Azrael stays with her." I replied.

"Sam I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but keep a close eye on her. After Ocean visits Ezrael doesn't suffer from the suns rays like Azrael. The time frame varies, but for a period she can move around in sunlight, It's only her eyes that are affected. She's somewhat blind but still every capable. She'll be restless tomorrow, waiting for Ocean to return." said Flint.

Why hadn't she told me? I thanked Flint for the information and ended our call by telling him we'd be over at first dark. He informed me Michael, Jennifer and Gabriel were going to stay with them until we meet up tomorrow night. As I was putting my phone back in my pocket Uriel slowed the BMW on Madison street just as Law's body came tumbling out of a side street, the demon jumped to his feet and raced back into the darkness.

Uriel stopped the car and told Eleanore not to get out as he and I disembarked looking for the danger. When Azrael bellowed at Law to run, I knew the danger we were facing was my drunk enraged Archess. Once again Law's body came flying through the air and crashed into the side of Uriel's BMW as a whirl wind of white and black mist burst from the side street to come to a rest five or six metres up Madison from us. The mist settled and two forms became visible. Azrael and Ezrael, staring at each other; each wearing different expressions. Azrael's was cautious where Ezrael's was confused and scared. I went to approach but Law staggered to his feet and held up a hand stopping me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I snapped at the demon.

"Your girlfriend's a little mad we won't let her feed again. Azrael said she's on the verge of becoming toxic from the alcohol laced blood she consumed as well as the alcohol she drunk herself. Samael she's fucking amazing. Lethal and ethereal all in one. It's remarkable, she's remarkable, a dream." breathed Law as he straightened his jacket and watched awestruck as Ezrael and Azrael circled each other.

"She's mine." I snarled.

"Ok Ok, but damn look at her." said Law.

He was right she moved majestically, never breaking eye contact with Azrael. The pair were as deadly as each other, but the closer I studied my Archess the more I notice her broken movements. The alcohol she'd consumed affected her fluidity. Uriel called her name and charged giving Azrael the opportunity to lung forward and trap Ezrael within his arms. She thrashed but it was half hearted. Azrael grunted my name as Ezrael's legs swung making contact with his shin, I race forward stopping infront of them grabbing her chin.

"STOP." I roared at her.

Instantly she froze looking at me, I understood now. Yes my Archess was strong physically, and as a lover she was insatiable but Flint was right she hadn't had a chance to be Ezrael, to be young. The fragile Archess who held the five of us within her grasp, was no more than a child. It all made sense why I was as I was. I needed control and demanded it. I had let my true nature take a back seat since I'd found Ezrael not wanting to scare her away but it was why she was mine, she needed to be controlled and I needed to control her.

Ezrael lowered her head and looked at the road.

"Look at me." I ordered.

Ezrael lifted her head and looked deep into my eyes, the adrenaline from her fight with Azrael drained from her body and she started to shake in his arms. Her eyes started to hood like she was struggling to stay awake as Azrael release her, but he stood closely behind her, not trusting her possible actions. I was about to grab her when she darted to the left, not running but vomiting violently.

I rushed to her side sweeping her hair back into ponytail, rubbing her back as she continued to expel the tainted blood she consumed. After what seemed like hours she stopped vomiting and swayed on her feet, I snatched her up before she could fall and watched her fall into unconsciousness.

I said thank you to Uriel and told him we'd contact him tomorrow night. As expected Azrael didn't show any sign of leaving Ezrael's side and I was grateful.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Uriel before he left.

"She'll be fine, she just needs sleep." I reassured him.

"She's so small and fragile. We're a heavy burned for her to carry, but we truly need her don't we?" said Uriel.

"I think we all just need time." I replied, but in the back of my mind I wondered if I could let Ezrael suffer for the sake of my brothers.

"I love Eleanore with my body and soul, but this. I can't imagine, she strong Sam but she couldn't do what were asking Ezrael to do, are we expecting to much?" he asked.

"I don't know brother." I replied.

Uriel gave me a nod and returned to his car, giving Law a lift leaving Azrael and I alone in the middle of Madison street, I pulled up my energy and transported us back to my penthouse where we cleaned up Ezrael and put her to bed.

It was eleven am the next day and I was in my second meeting, due to my absence yesterday Jason had me booked solid until six this evening. I left a note beside Ezrael telling her I loved her and asking her to text or call when she woke. When my mobile buzzed at eleven twenty I looked down and almost shot to my feet, there on the LED screen was Ezrael's name letting me know I'd received a text from her, tentatively I opened the text message.

THANK YOU FOR MY NOTE, WHERE ARE YOU? AZ AND I ARE HUNGRY, NOT FOR FOOD. RAE.

I moaned and few people around the table watched me closely as I typed my reply.

I'M JUST TWO FLOORS BELOW YOU, DREAMING OF FEASTING ON YOUR BODY. SAM

CAN I COME DOWN, I NEED TO TOUCH YOU? RAE

I buzzed Jason and told him to escort Ezrael down before I asked him to draw the shades in the conference room, it didn't darken the room but it cut the sharpness of the sun. I replied to Ezrael's text telling her Jason was on his way as I returned to the dull conversation of market testing for our fall show line up, trying to hide my sudden erection. Half an hour had past and I was about to call Jason to make sure everything was ok, but in that instant the side door to the conference room opened and my eyes shot wide at the sight of my Archess. She was wearing a pair of large Gucci sunglasses, her waist length black hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back. From the waist down she was all bare expect for a pair of small pin striped designed dress shorts that were a lot smaller than I liked. Her torso was cover by a simple white T-shirt that fit snugly with a V neck but at least it covered her more than the grey button down she'd worn last night. Her feet clicked on the polished wood floor, letting my gaze fall on a pair of five inch black Prada heels that held stunning diamond ankle straps. I liked the shoes, I liked them so much I though of having her on the conference table wearing nothing else.

Every male in the room shot to his feet and gasped as they took in her beauty. Without a second thought I extended my hand calling Ezrael to my side and sat pulling her onto my lap. I was the fucking boss and if I wanted a leggy beauty sitting on my lap during a conference I was having a leggy beauty sitting on my lap.

Everyone fell silent and took their seats. I could have laughed at the way they looked around the room everywhere by at me holding Ezrael on my lap.

"This is my girlfriend Rae, does anyone have a problem with her joining us?" I asked scanning every face in the room.

As expected no one objected, they'd be packing their desks if they did. The meeting started up where it left off. Ezrael snuggled into my chest as I lazily ran my hand up and down her silky legs as they draped over the arm of my chair.

"_I want you inside of me."_ lustily said Ezrael within my mind, my staff twitched and hardened more.

I gripped the back of one of her calves and squeezed as I moved my hips showing her how much I wanted to be inside of her.

Every so often one of the males in the room would dare to glance at us. I could see the envy in their eyes and watched as their mouths opened and their breathing deepened. When they'd look up to see me watching them, I'd raise an eye brow and they'd move uncomfortably in their seats looking away quickly. Half an hour passed and it was time for a coffee break. I wanted nothing more than to rush Ezrael into my office and have her on my desk but I had to see one of the design teams about a new advertisement we'd be running this week so I lifted Ezrael of my lap returned her to the chair.

"Don't move." I said before I kissed her forehead looking at her dark glasses wishing I could see her eyes.

As I exited the conference room I told Jason to wait with Ezrael until I returned. Upon my return I found Jason and Ezrael standing side by side next to my chair and poor little Jason looked terrified.

"Is everything ok?" I asked as I rushed to their sides and looked over Ezrael a little panicked, she looked uneasy and ready to run.

"Ah they kept trying to take to her." replied Jason wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"What did you tell them?" I asked leaning in and keeping my voice low, brushing my hand along Ezrael check bellow her glasses.

But before Jason could reply, Davis Stanton my second in charge of finance came forward.

"Lambert now you've returned maybe you can get your beauty to talk to one of us. She's quite the shy one isn't she, not your normal taste." said Stanton.

Ezrael's body stiffened, she raised her sunglasses resting them on top of her head as she stared into my eyes. I heard Stanton gasp at the sight of her lavender eyes and unfortunately I had to give him my attention, instead of trying to work out what was going through Ezrael's mind.

"Those eyes, young lady which runway did this rouge pull you from?" asked Stanton.

Ezrael's pupils shrank making her look more supernatural as she stared at me, what had caused this reaction in her.

"Stanton, I can assure you Rae is not a model." I replied, watching my Archess.

"Come on, I remember the last two well. I know one was a socialite, but Tara was most definitely a model she bragged about nothing else at the last fund raiser." said Stanton.

Jason's body gave a visible shiver and his gaze shot to Ezrael as she gave him a nod and stepped back pulling her phone from her pocket, without warning the side door opened and Azrael came striding forward looking lethal, he stopped in front of Ezrael cupping her face and told her to calm down, before he lowered her glasses and the pair turned to leave, but Ezrael looked back at Jason and the pair stopped waiting for something.

Jason excused himself and asked me to join him.

"Sir, Rae wishes to know if there is a gym in the building?" said Jason.

"When did she ask you this and do you have any idea how the fuck Azrael is down here in the sun light?" I whispered, I now not only had to deal with Ezrael's sudden mood swing, but what I was staring at was impossible.

"She asked me just now sir." replied Jason looking shocked and I knew Ezrael had spoken within his mind.

"Take them down to Crossfires on the second floor, once you have them both alone tell Azrael and Ezrael they are not to leave the building and you do not leave their sides, do I make myself clear?" I informed him.

"Lambert, don't tell me your beauty is running away so soon, and are we to be introduced to her gentlemen friend." purred Stanton, he was walking a fine line.

I'm sure I looked as horrified as Jason did when Ezrael and Azrael turned around and Ezrael addressed Stanton directly.

"Mr Stanton, it was a pleasure meeting you, but Mr Lambert's brother and I have other plans to attend to and to clear the mystery up, I am not a model, I'm simply kept around due to my sexual prowess." said Ezrael and she and Azrael turned to Jason.

Stanton's mouth dropped open as did every persons in the room within ear shot, this wasn't like Ezrael, something had her riled up. And due to her outburst, I now had to explain a brother I'd never informed anyone of.

Jason gave me a nod and directed Ezrael and Azrael to the side door they'd entered in, without a second glace the pair followed Jason out of the conference room not looking back at me. As soon as the door was closed, there was a loud smashing sound as well as Jason's voice shouting 'SHIT', I told everyone to take their seats and I'd return momentarily as I exited through the same door.

There in the stairwell that lead up to the next floor was Jason fussing in his pockets and Ezrael standing next to a steel support beam that now had her fist imprint as well as her blood dressing the grey metal beam. Azrael stood off to the side with his head cocked to one side as if he was studying something intensely.

Ezrael's right hand hung at her side, while blood steadily flowed from her split knuckles. I panicked and step forward but she retreated staring at me with blood shot eyes.

"Don't" she snarled.

"Ezrael my angel what's wrong and are either you or Az going to explain why he's not a ball of fire right now." I asked as I raised my hand attempting to approach her for a second time.

"He consumed my blood last night, it shield's him from the sun, because of Ocean." she simply replied not giving me an answer in regards to herself.

'Now I get it' said Azrael as he returned to the hear and now.

"Jason why don't you show Ezrael where the gym is and I'll be down shortly." said Azrael.

Jason gave him a nod and he and Ezrael turned and vanished up the stairs.

"I'll keep this quick as I don't want her alone, but she blood boiling jealous about another females touching you. She wants to hurt physically to quash her inner turmoil of you fucking around. Fix this quick Sammy before it blows up in our faces." said Az, as he clapped me on the shoulder and raced off after Ezrael leaving me in the stairwell stunned as to what to do.

An hour later we broke for lunch, platers were brought onto the conference room. But my first port of call was to find Ezrael and Az. I took the elevator down to Crossfires and there in the far corner was Sawyer standing next to a treadmill, watching over Ezrael and Azrael. Ezrael had changed into a smoky grey pair of yoga short and a sports bra, she was running like she was being chased, what the fuck was going on in that head of hers. As I entered the gym through the glass doors one of the instructor approached extending her hand.

"Mr Lambert, it a pleasure to see you here in crossfires; is there something I can help you with?" asked the instructor with a name badge that read Lisa.

"No thank you, I'm just here to see my girlfriend and brother." I replied.

Instantly she looked over to Ezrael and Az.

"She an amazing athlete, her stride never falters. We were only just discussing their stamina, I've been dying to ask about their training programs, but your assistant insisted we keep our distance they didn't want to be disturbed ." replied Lisa.

I gave her a smile and excused myself, before I was able to approach either Ezrael or Azrael, Sawyer intercepted me with Jason on his heals.

"Mr Lambert, I have been asked to inform you Ms Rae and Mr Az will finish their workout and return to your bed chambers where they wish for your presence before they leave the building." said Sawyer.

Behind Sawyer I watch Ezrael shut down her treadmill and collect a large black bag that had been sitting next to the machine and walk off in the direction of the showers without giving me a second look.

"Well if it isn't Don Won himself." said Flint, making me jump as he and Erik came up behind me.

"Excuse me." I replied, a little stunned to see him here.

"Samael, with everything that happened don't you think letting Ezrael know you've slept around might bite you in the arse. She ropeable, you've fuck up big time mister." said Flint.

As I realised the rage I would feel if I found out about Ezrael's previous lovers, I knew this was not going to be a quick fix. Az had shut down his treadmill and joined our group, shaking his head at me.

"What now, don't look at me like your perfect. She'll be just as pissed at you when your previous conquest are revealed." I spat.

"Sam there are no other previous conquest, you really think with my blood lust and dark mood swings I'd approach a helpless human female. Your on your own with this one brother." replied Azrael looking a little smug.

"How can I fix this?" I asked, looking over to Flint.

"Hell if I know, I've dealt with a lot with Ezrael but this, she's waited for you Samael and she's just found out you didn't." said Flint.

Is there ever going to be a time I don't fuck up when it comes to my Archess, I needed to get her away from everything and just let the two of us get to know each other. And after this afternoon I knew she'd be resilient going anywhere with me so I used my trump card.

"Flint do you think Ezrael will go away on a trip with me and Az if you all come along." I asked.

"Smart move Arch, tell her I'll have the G550 Golf waiting at Sea-Tac. She loves to fly that toy of hers, just keep that guardian away from her." said Flint as he looked over to the ladies showers and we all watched Ezrael emerge wearing her bike leathers, that had men panting in every corner of the gym. I was never going to get use to the way humans lusted over my Archess.

Ezrael made her way over to us and stopped next to Flint, not acknowledging me in anyway.

"Sorry baby girl, I didn't bring the bikes, but you'll be happy to know our SLR Merc's are happy to be out and stretching there legs." said Flint.

I watched amazed as Ezrael's eyes lit up and she smiled widely at the idea of her car. In this sense she was so like Michael, he loved anything that had wheels and you could drive fast.

"Please forgive me, I seem to keep making mistakes." I asked, taking my opportunity. Flint gave her a nudge pushing her to talk to me and thankfully it worked.

"I don't want to fight with you Samael, but you broke something today and it can't be fixed." replied Ezrael.

"Please give me the chance to make it up to you, Flint is preparing your G550 golf and I thought we could go all go away for a little while." I said, hoping Flint was right about Ezrael desire to fly her plane. It seemed odd due to us being able to teleport anywhere we wanted, but if she wanted to fly, I'd happily fly.

"Don't even try to hide a smile, your death trap with wings is being fuelled up as we speak. I was thinking maybe a few days in Aspen, it's been too long since we've played with the wolves and you know the Sawyers will love it." said Flint, looking over to Erik who was on the phone. Erik gave a nod and we all waited for Ezrael to reply..

**A/N I hope your liking this story, I look forward to your reviews and suggestion... thank you for reading & thank you to my BETA carolinagirl96, you know how much I appreciate all the hard work you do.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Samael

A crowd had assembled around the two SLR Mercedes, parked out the front of my building. I couldn't help my chuckle when Ezrael walked up to the black one parked infront and bent down and kissed the windscreen.

Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned around to see Richard from the marketing department.

"Mr Lambert" he said.

"Richard." I replied.

"I hate to impose but may I ask if they're yours?" asked Richard, looking over the two cars.

"No, not mine. But I know the owners well. Do you like cars?" I asked.

"Mr Lambert these are not just cars, they're SLR Mercedes McLarens. I've only even seen pictures, they are not only fast but a true piece of art." replied Richard and I realized even though Ezrael was now lifting her trunk to place her bag inside Richard never once ogled her like the other men in the office did. He was truly more fascinated by the cars.

"Would you like a closer look?" I asked.

"Oh god yes." said Richard almost exploding out of his skin.

I called Ezrael over. She looked at me questionably but shut the trunk and came over to stand in front of me.

"Rae, please allow me to introduce you to Richard. He works for me in marketing. He seems to be a great admirer of your car, is it possible for him to have a closer look?" I asked.

Instantly Ezrael's mood changed, a breath taking smile dressed her face as she turned to Richard and to my delight she spoke to him.

"Does she not take your breath away? But if you like her you should see my Bugatti Veyron super sport. That little lady makes me tremble. Still to this day she humbles me with her beauty." said Ezrael.

"Bullshit." said Richard looking like he was about to pass out.

Suddenly Richard's gaze shot to me and he looked horrified that he'd spoken in such a manor. I put the poor man at ease by giving him a wink, patting his back.

"Would you like me to take you around the block, so you can have a feel of her." said Ezrael.

Instead of replying Richard looked at me and I simply raised my hands in the air, letting him know it was his choice. I don't think I have ever seen a human so excited. Ezrael lifted the car door and most of the crowd let out an AH, as Richard climbed in.

Azrael, Flint and Erik stood beside me as Ezrael climbed into her car and started the engine. I wasn't ready for the throaty rumble, the car really did sound amazing.

"I hope you're paying attention Samael." said Erik

"Excuse me?" I asked not sure what he meant.

"Fast Cars and Bikes, they're one of Rae's soft spots, Ocean gave her one taste and she was hooked." said Erik as Ezrael put the car into gear and flew out into traffic causing me to gasp at the skilful ways she manoeuvred the vehicle.

I had never really been into cars and bikes. I made a mental note to pull Michael aside the next time I saw him and get as much information as I could. The sound of a roaring engine and screeching tires had the crowd spinning on their heels to see the SLR drift around the corner and straighten before it came to a stop infront of the building once again.

The drivers side door lifted up and Ezrael climbed out buzzing with joy. She left Richard in the car and strode directly over to me. Without warning she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply, my body reached automatically as my hands gripped her waist lifting her so she could wrap her long legs around me and I was able to press her hard against my body. All to soon Ezrael pulled back from the kiss and looked into my eyes.

"I'm still very angry with you, but I have idea as to how I'm going to begin your punishment." said Ezrael.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked as I lifted my right hand and gripped the back of her neck titling her head as I kissed her neck.

"Tonight, I am going to make love to Azrael and you are going to watch." she purred quietly.

I pulled back staring into her eyes, two emotions crushed down on me. Firstly, a mind splitting lust that pulled all the air from my lungs. How could the idea of watching Azrael and Ezrael be so overwhelming? Secondly dread at the idea of not being about to touch her.

"I am going to give my body over to him and allow him to do any number of things to me and all the while you are just going to sit back and watch unable to join us." she said watching me closely.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know the idea of watching excites you, but I also want you to feel as I feel. When I look at you now all I see is all the woman you have let touch you, while I waited." said Ezrael as her smiled dropped.

"Angel I didn't know you existed, I'm so sorry." I said, as I lowered my head into her shoulder.

"Samael, I didn't know if you'd ever find me but I waited. I have been told I'm pretty and I've had a few admirers, but I waited for you all the same." replied Ezrael as she brushed her hand through my hair.

"You are far from pretty my beauty, you are stunning. I struggle not to rip the eyes from every man that looks at you because they want what is mine, you are everything. I will do anything to make you see you're not the mistake you think you are, you are mine and I love you." I replied.

Ezrael unwrapped her legs and I lowered her to the ground but kept her close, as we moved towards her car.

Richard opened the door and smiled at Ezrael. Azrael moved to stand beside us and I watched Richard's smile falter as he took in my brother. Within Azrael's handsome face was the glare of death, but when Ezrael bumped her hips against his, his face softened and he gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you." he said out of no where.

"For what?" asked Ezrael as the three of us watched Richard climb from the car.

"That." said Azrael as he pointed up to the sun.

Ezrael turned toward Azrael and the pair stared at each other. This must be a very emotional day for Azrael. For two and a half thousand years he has been in darkness and now thanks to Ezrael he was standing under the bright rays of the afternoon sun.

Someone called my name behind us and I turned to see Stanton lighting a cigarette, I coughed as I turned back and watched Richard roll his eyes.

"Watch that slimy bastard Mr Lambert, he's not just looking at the car." said Richard as he thanked Ezrael for the ride.

What Richard didn't realize was he was about to get one hell of a promotion. Ezrael grabbed his arm before he could walk off, glancing over to Stanton before she returned her gaze to Richard's.

"Get my details from Jason and when you're free come over and I'll let you take the Veyron for a run, she's been locked up too long." said Ezrael.

Her laughter was magnificent as Richard grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air, spinning her.

"Your a very lucky man Mr Lambert." said Richard as he lowered Ezrael and extended his hand to mine.

"That I am." I replied as I shook his hand.

Stanton came forward as Richard said his farewell and promise to see Ezrael soon.

"How much did these cost you Lambert?" said Stanton as he looked over the cars and then lustily over Ezrael.

"I have absolutely no idea, Stanton, they're not mine." I replied hardening my voice to make sure he was reminded who was the boss around here.

"Got her own money then?" said Stanton.

"You have no idea." said Flint as he gave Ezrael a nod, I could tell from his body language he liked Stanton about as much as I did.

"Az you want to drive?" said Ezrael as she turned to face me.

"My jet will be ready and waiting for you to arrive, we'll collect everybody and meet you at SEA-TAC. I'll have Sawyer contact Jason with the gate details." said Ezrael as she leant up on tippy toes and nipped my bottom lip.

"_Until tonight Samael"_ she continued within my mind.

I watched opened mouthed as she climbed into the passenger seat and the two cars pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

Four hours later, my limo was pulling up into a SEA-TAC at one of the rear entrances. I climbed out taking in the purple and grey G550 Golf Stream. Azrael stood at the bottom of the stairs with Uriel looking irritated. I approached the pair while Jason brought my luggage over.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Perfect except for Ezrael's and Flint's friends." snapped Azrael.

"Hey, don't be like that, there nothing going on between them." laughed Uriel.

Before I could enquire further, Gabriel popped his head out and shouted for us to get our arses on board. I gave Jason a farewell nod and climbed the stairs. I didn't see Ezrael or Erik as I took in the occupants, but Jen noticed me looking around and pointed towards the cockpit, I popped my head in and found Ezrael behind the controls of the plane with Michael looking over her shoulder while she went through pre-flight checks, to her right sat Erik while he communicated with the flight control.

"Hey." I said.

"Samael." purred Ezrael.

"Ok boys time for you to strap yourselves in and get ready for the ride of your lives. We're making a quick exit to get a slot between commercial air traffic." said Erik as he motioned for us to head back into the main cabin.

I took a seat next to Flint and cross from us sat Jennifer and a well build brunette male, in his mid to late twenties. The pair were in deep discussion about skis versus snow boards. I quickly looked over to find Gabriel sitting next to a similarly built red head male, but this guy was easily late thirties and he too was engrossed in conversation with my brother.

"Here." said Flint as he passed me a pair of ear plugs.

My brow creased in confusion, but I notice Michael, Azrael, Uriel, Eleanore, Gabriel, Flint and red head putting ear plugs in. All of a sudden their need was obvious. Over the sound system came Starship by Nikki Minaj louder than I thought possible. The plane lurched forward as Matthew checked the cabin door and banged on the side wall next to the cockpit giving them the ok sign. He took a seat next to his wife and the plane taxied out onto the runway, the music dulled for a second and I heard muffled voices from Erik and Ezrael due to the cockpit door remaining open, then with an ear splitting boom the music returned and the plane shot down the runway, like a bullet from a gun. Five minutes later we had levelled out and the music was lowered so we could talk within the cabin, Erik came over the intercom letting us know we'd be airborne for only one hour and forty minutes. We all settled back and enjoyed the flight, thirty minutes in Ezrael emerged from the cockpit, giving me a smile as she walked over to the red head talking with Gab, he unbuckled his seat belt and the pair hugged looking delighted to see each other.

"It has been to long old friend." said Ezrael, shocking Uriel, Eleanore and Michael,that she'd spoken aloud.

"You call we come running, but Aspen? Talk about La De Da, how you been kid?" said the red head as he took his seat.

I watched Gab chuckle as Ezrael swatted his hand off his lap and sat on his knee to talk to the red head.

"I can move if you like." said Gabriel still chucking.

"No need, I don't think you'll want Erik flying alone too long, with him not having a pilot's license and all that." said Ezrael seriously.

All of a sudden the plane lurched to the left, Gabriel grabbed at Ezrael as she stumbled and Eleanore's scream filled the cabin. But she fell silent when Flint, Matthew, the brunette and the red head joined with Ezrael as she laugh so hard she tumbled back against Gabriel chest.

"Not fucking funny." Roared Gabriel as he wrapped his arms around Ezrael squeezing her, before he too joined them in their amusement. My own smile grew as Ezrael pulled one of Gabriel's arms up and used his sleeve to wipe away her tears of laughter, but my smile dropped a little when I noticed they to were blood tears. There was so much about her that was a mystery to me.

Gabriel mumbled 'great' as he saw the blood stain on his sleeve and swatted at Ezrael's arse as she climbed off his lap and headed back to the cockpit, chuckling with Erik that his timing was perfect.

"Flint, who are the other two men joining us?" I asked.

"The red head is Cary and the brunette is Gideon, we've know them a while. Matthew and Grace are now part of their pack since joining us." said Flint.

"Pack." I asked.

"They're wolves, they run in packs." said Flint a little shocked at my question.

"What?" I chocked.

Flint all of a sudden looked like he'd said something he shouldn't have. He looked over to Matthew and he just shrugged.

"So Rae hasn't said anything to you about the Sawyers?" asked Flint.

"Does it sound like she's said something to me?" I asked.

What the fuck was Ezrael doing hanging around with wolves? I knew of their existence but I'd never seen one in all my time on earth. They were a very secretive race. I still wondered what was going through The Father's mind when he created them.

At the word werewolves, Azrael raised from his seat and came to squat over next to Flint and I.

"I know she going to rip me a new one but I think it's time you two got to understand Ezrael a little better, now that you two are going to be spending so much time with her and in turn all of us." said Flint, as he waved his hand around the cabin.

"Both of them?" asked Gabriel, leaning over the isle.

"Hey you watch yourself, now that Ezrael's blood is flowing through Jen's body. Trust me she's going to have desires you're going to have to deal with, Ocean saved Ezrael but mixing their blood, freaky crap." said Flint as he shivered.

Gabriel rose from his seat and gave the brunette next to Jennifer a nod to tell him to swap seats with him. Flint waited while the wolf gave a shrug and moved to sit next to his pack mate.

"You have my undivided attention, which one of you is going to explain the blood, Ocean and well fucking all this shit that going on?" asked Gabriel, looking between Flint and Jennifer.

"Rae's not going to be happy about this." said Jennifer, as she motion for Flint to tell the story.

"Do you remember the night Ezrael saved Jen?" asked Flint.

We all nodded, but Az's reaction showed that night still haunted him.

"What you may not know is, Jen died that night." said Flint looking sweetly at Jennifer.

Gabriel's body froze and he looked over to Jennifer, panic filling his eyes.

"You died?" whispered Gabriel, pulling Jennifer from her seat and wrapping her in his arms.

"Hey, it's ok. One of the Adarians fired a shard and it hit me in the head." said Jennifer, shrugging like it was nothing for Gab to worry about.

"It's the reason Ezrael and Jen are so close, Ocean brought her back; creating a connection between Ezrael and Jen. I don't know the specifics, but it kind of like what Michael can do when he heals people, but fuck load more. The upside is, it's softened Ezrael a little." said Flint, leaning forward and squeezed Jennifer's knee while she snuggled into Gabriel's lap.

"It's why, I have to be around Ez. I feel empty when we're apart for too long." said Jen, looking up at Gabriel hoping this explained something to him.

"Hush." said Gab, as he squeezed Jen tighter, still trying to deal with the fact he may have lost her if it wasn't for Ezrael and Aurora.

"Samael, do you remember Saltine." asked Flint.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sorry, Pepper." chuckled Flint.

"The little girl that looks like Michael." I asked.

"There's a res….." Flint was unable to continue. Ezrael, roared 'DON'T' as she stood in the doorway of the cockpit, her gaze on Flint was unreadable. We all watched as Flint rose from his seat and approached Ezrael, stopping in front of her cupping her face.

"They need to know." he said.

"Please don't do this." she whispered as she looked up into his eyes.

"He needs to know, Ocean will understand." said Flint.

Ezrael's softness vanished and she pulled away, as her eyes darkened.

"They don't need to know a fucking thing and Ocean will say when it's ok not you." snapped Ezrael.

"Don't fucking swear at me Rae and Pepper's not Just yours, she ours and don't you forget that. I love her just as much as you and Ocean would never let anything happen to her you know that." snapped back Flint.

Ezrael's eyes lowered and she whispered 'ours' before she looked back up to Flint, her eyes pleading.

"Don't look at me like that, you know I can't resist those eyes. Fine, my lips are sealed." said Flint as he bent down and gently kissed Ezrael on the lips.

"I need you all to take you seats we're about to land." whispered Ezrael, looking one more time at Flint before she turned back into the cockpit.

We all watched Flint as he took his seat again but no one uttered a word, twenty minutes later we were disembarking the plane to load into two white SUV's that were parked next to the plane. Again, we all sat in silence as Matthew and Flint drove us to our accomodations.

I was waiting for an opportunity, to get Ezrael alone but she seemed to make sure she was always busy as we arrived at the chalet. Before I knew what was happening Ezrael was walking away from the house with the two wolves and Flint and the four of them were carrying snowboards.

"Do I get an invite?" I yelled as I walked towards them.

"You board?" asked Cary.

"No, but Uriel and I aren't that bad on the skis." I said, looking over to Ezrael.

Since she'd caught Flint revealing information to us, she closed down again.

"Powder looks great, the more the merrier." said Flint.

It was about ten o'clock when the six of us returned to the chalet, Uriel was beaming from his race with Gideon. For wolves these guy weren't to bad. We found the rest of our group sitting around the fire in the main room.

"Looks like you had fun." said Eleanore as she dusted snow from Uriel's hair.

"Tomorrow you'll have to come, this place is amazing." replied Uriel.

"I can barely put one foot in front of the other without tripping and you want me to put skis on." laughed Eleanore.

"Point made, I think it's hot chocolate and window gazing for you Hun." chuckled Uriel.

"We have a couple of snowmobiles." said Erik, which of course got Michael's attention.

Ezrael stalked around the room and came to a stop next to the fire running her hand threw the flames making it bend and twirl with the movement of her fingers.

"Will I ever be able to do that?" asked Jennifer, as she climbed from her chair to stand next to Ezrael.

"No, just another bent ability to go with my dark heartless soul." whispered Ezrael as she looked into the fire.

"Hey." said Jennifer, grabbing Ezrael's hand before she could put it back into the fire.

"Stop this, we're here to have fun and I won't have you talking about yourself like this. I may not be all that, but I can bet you wouldn't hurt me if I attacked, giving me the upper hand." said Jennifer, a little smugly.

"True." said Ezrael, letting a smile dress her beautiful face, but that small smile bloomed into a huge one when five figures came striding through the front door, startling us all.

"Interesting company your keeping." said a larger than life tall blonde male. There was no way this guy was human and since Aurora was one of our new guests, I didn't even want to guess as to his origins

"Viking." bellowed Flint as he rose from his seat and the pair clamped hands pulling each other in for a slight embrace.

Ezrael beamed as she walked over to a blonde woman and the pair hugged like they were very close friends.

"Sookie it has been too long, how are the boys? Are they here?" asked Ezrael looking over the groups shoulders.

"They're wonderful, a handful but wonderful. They're visiting with Aurora's father with Pepper. You know how she loves the palace, being a princess and all." giggled the blonde woman, her thick southern accent was amusing to listen to.

"Are we going to get introductions?" asked a tall Angelic looking man with familiar tawny eyes, who stood extremely close to Aurora looking over us cautiously.

"Aurora, Stark, Preston, Eric and Sookie. Please allow me to introduce you to Samael, Azrael, Uriel, Gabriel, Michael, Jennifer and Eleanore. And you already know Gideon, Cary, Matthew, Grace, Flint and Erik." said Ezrael, point each one of us out as she said our name. Unfortunately, she didn't do the same with the new comers, so I had no idea, what name went with who, except for Aurora.

"So these are your realms Arch's." asked the tawny eyed male.

"You say it like you disapprove." asked Michael as he stood, looking directly at the tawny eyes male.

"I was hoping for more, all things considering." said the male and he and the other tall brunette chuckled.

"Considering what." snapped Uriel as he shot to his feet.

"I'm getting a headache, Ezrael what's going on?" said the tawny eyed male.

"Stark, I haven't exactly told them what you guys are yet or where you're from." said Ezrael looking a little embarrassed.

"Oh this is going to be good." said Aurora as she strode into the room and took a seat on one of the empty chairs. We all fell silent as this Stark and the brunette followed her into the room and stood behind her. The tall blonde and the southern girl leant up against the wall looking as amused as their friends.

Ezrael looked over to Flint and Erik, with pleading eyes and the pair rose and went to stand beside her.

"Ok, I'm going to do this quickly and to the point, I ask that you leave your questions until I've finished." said Flint looking around the room.

Aurora and the southern girl giggled at Flint, but it was the look on the tall blondes face that had me intrigued, he seem bored.

"Aurora, Stark, Preston, Eric and Sookie are not from this earth as you know it, think of it as another realm like The Fathers. In their reality, supernaturals like ourselves are known to the humans. There Vampires, shifters and werewolves are in the public eye. But in the case of Aurora, Stark and Preston their true natures are still hidden. Stark is the last of his kind in their reality. He is an Arch, but an Arch much much older then yourselves, older than even the Adarians. Preston in Fae, but an ancient blood line that's mostly extinct. Sookie is a normal Fae but a hybrid. Eric's a Viking Vampire, old and powerful. Aurora." paused Flint as he looked over to the woman in question.

"Aurora's a goddess." he finished, looking around the room for our reaction.

We all fell silent. What can you say when someone tells you you're sitting in a room with supernaturals from another world and one just happened to be a godbess? I'll tell you what, fucking nothing.

The silence was broken when Gabriel shot to his feet shouting 'BULLSHIT', this didn't have the reaction I'm sure he was hoping for. Aurora and the two males standing behind her burst into laughter.

Aurora rose from her seat and the three separated, just before wings and fangs exploded between the three of them making them look truly out of this world, they were definitely more then we were.

"Your turn." said Aurora, looking over to the southern girl and the tall bored blonde.

Both extended their fangs, the male snarled and the southern girl raised her hand to let us see a ball of light appear from nothing.

"So you two are?" I asked looking over to the winged males standing with Aurora.

Stark raised his hand and said 'Arch' and that was followed by the other male saying 'Preston, Fae' before I could continue, the southern girl raised her hand and said 'Sookie, Fae- Vampire Hybrid and this is my husband, Eric. Viking Vampire'

"And you all know about us how?" I asked.

"Mostly Ezrael, but we are more in tune with other supes than yourselves. We'd know you're in the area just by scent and your energy." replied Aurora.

"And you're a god?" asked Azrael.

"Goddess, yes one of the last two death dealers." she replied.

"Hold on, I've heard of death dealers. The Father spoke of them once?" said Uriel.

"I'm sure he did, considering I almost ended his life once and he's the second death dealer." giggle Aurora.

The five of us shot to our feet, Michael, Uriel, Gabriel, Azrael and myself. I had my differences with our Father but like my brothers, I was not going to have anyone talk ill of him.

We all froze when Aurora's wings burst into flames and she stepped towards us.

"Do we have a problem boys?" she purred.

**A/N I hope your liking this story, I look forward to your reviews and suggestion... thank you for reading & thank you to my BETA carolinagirl96, you know how much I appreciate all the hard work you do.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eric Northman

"Enough" I bellowed, the last thing I needed was Aurora losing her cool and kill my sons' chance and happiness.

Everyone in the room froze. What was Aurora thinking when she came up with the idea of using Yannick's creations as an army in our reality? But we had made our choice and put too much into this plan to walk away from it now. Flint was strong and capable, but I had yet to see the other Adarians, would they even be a challenge for our world's vampires. I knew first hand that not all creatures of the same race had the hunger for battle.

"Aurora please." said Ezrael as she raced to stand between Aurora, Stark and Preston facing the five Arches.

"But they want to play little one, who am I to refuse?" purred Aurora as her flame turned from red to black.

The five Arches shifted with fear, I studied the two Archesses hiding behind them on the couches. The one called Jennifer seemed calmer then(than) I'd expected but the other one shook like a puppy about to get kicked, I threw my head back and laughed at the sight of this fragile scared little Archess, my Sookie even as a human had fire in her that outshone these creatures.

"Eric." snapped Sookie as I stared at the weak little Archess, she cowed more under my gaze. I knew Sookie was reading my thoughts and they were not in the favour of the female under my gaze.

"What the fuck are you look at?" spat the Arch Uriel, following my eyes.

"Nothing. That's the problem, Aurora this is pointless. They are no match for our world, that one's about to roll over and die just from fright." I said letting my disgust roll off my tongue.

"No, no please, they just need time. You promised." pleaded Ezrael.

And as I expected Aurora softened and let her flame die out giving Stark and Preston a nod to back away as she did. She cared too much for this Archess, I just hoped it wasn't blinding her from what we had to do.

"Ezrael, maybe Eric's right." said Aurora softly.

"We can do this, I thought of the prefect plan. If they think you're an Arch they'll come for you. Your power alone will call to them and once they're out in the open, we can trap them and give them their choice." said Ezrael, looking back at her Arch Samael.

"You want to do what?" asked Stark, eyeing the Archess.

"If the Adarians see Aurora with one of our Arches, they will come for her." replied Ezrael, looking hopeful.

"And how exactly is that helpful?" asked Preston looking at the other Arches with contempt.

"If Aurora stays with us for a short period of time, a week or two going out into public with one of our Archangels, they'll come out of hiding and attack. Then all we have to do is move them to your world and you have your army." replied Ezrael matter of factly.

Aurora looked over to me and I knew she was breaking down the idea like I was, it was sound. If we got all the Adarians out in the open all we had to do was give them their options. Come with us and fight or die where they stood. Preston had seen a vision of the Adarians fighting under my command. He assured us it was inevitable; they hungered for battle. It was why they were created; but the timing was off for what we needed.

"I hate to interrupt but you want to do what with the Adarians?" asked the Arch Samael.

"We intend to take them with us, removing them from this world." replied Stark.

This got their attention, the five of them relaxed and took their seats again. I studied the Arch Azrael. As a vampire he seemed capable, but against Bastian or myself, I'd put my money on us. Maybe Yannick was having a bad day when he created this vampire version.

I coughed my chuckle under Aurora's hard gaze. I knew she too was reading my mind and I winked back daring her to prove me wrong.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Flint as he joined the conversation.

"Don't even bother, we are not leaving Aurora with the likes of these Arches. Who would protect her, them?" spat Stark as he waved his hand around the room.

"We are capable I can assure you." said the Arch Michael.

"Really and your plan to hide her blood thirst and need to feed on other supernatural, is?" asked Preston, revealing the same disdain in his voice as Stark.

"We could send supes. Yannick wouldn't be watching from our realm." replied Sookie.

"She out shines these Archesses in every way, no one would think she's just an Arch. Would you compare a orchid to a daisy?" said Stark looking a little irritated at Sookie.

"Samael didn't notice the difference straight away." said Aurora, considering the idea.

"There was something about you, but without knowing what you really are, they'd assume you're an Archess, a remarkable Archess at that, but an Archess all the same. It could work." replied Samael.

"Sam, maybe this could have worked if they didn't know Ezrael was yours, but now they do and the goddess is too powerful to just be any Archess." said the Arch Gabriel.

"She could be mine, I am the warrior Arch. It could explain why she's more powerful then Ezrael." said the Arch Michael.

"And what, your going to protect my mate? Pretend she's yours and flaunt her to your enemies." spat Preston disgusted with the idea.

"Yes." replied the Arch as he stood and straightened his shoulders.

"Michael, Aurora is a huge responsibility. She's like nothing you've ever encountered before. We're talking about a creature that has the power to create worlds." said Sookie.

'Hey standing right here' laughed Aurora.

"This could work if we bind your abilities a little, maybe even enough for Eric to glamour the belief into your head your are an Arch." suggested Sookie.

"Will you ever stop surprising me? Beauty and Brains. Perfect in every way, my sweet gentle little sister." said Aurora as she looked over to Sookie, admiration in her eyes.

"Not going to happen, I will not leave you unable to protect yourself. I'm not being cruel but they are just not strong enough for the job and Yannick will suspect something if I don't return soon. We're walking on thin ice already with him believing you're taking some time for you and Preston to reconnect in the middle of a Fae war." said Stark.

"I could..." started Preston but Stark interrupted him.

"Preston, you are not a warrior. Yes, you and Aurora are powerful together but using her abilities with you amping them in this realm would send up a flare to Yannick." said Stark and he was right.

"We'll send Alcide and Jasper. They're capable and a food source, Yannick won't miss them." I said.

"Stark, you know I'll give my life to protect Aurora, but what is there here that could harm her?" asked Ezrael.

"Our absence." replied Stark simply.

"We're bonded mates, ask Jennifer how she feels when she's too far away from you and then multiply it by a billion, then you can only start to comprehend what distance does to us. It will weaken Aurora and make her vulnerable." said Stark.

I looked over to the Archess Jennifer and she shivered with the idea.

"Why can't one of you stay with her? If this Preston is meant to be with her why doesn't he stay and hide in the background?" asked the Arch Azrael.

"Preston and I are volatile together, it wouldn't be safe without one of our other mates around." replied Aurora.

I cleared my throat when Preston wrapped Aurora in his arms and snarled 'I'll show you volatile' I was getting sick of the love bunny attitude Preston had for Aurora, but thankfully Aurora just smiled at him and went back to her business as always attitude, she and I where very similar in the aspect.

"Call Kellan, he'll blend in and Yannick won't think twice with him realm jumping between ours and your uncle's realm to keep and eyes on things." I suggested.

Stark considered the idea and relaxed a little, he knew as well as I did, Kellan would decimate anything that got remotely close to harming Aurora, if she was unable to defend herself.

"If this is something that is going to happen, these are the rules Baby. Under no circumstance are we binding you, the wolves stay by your side like a second skin, Kellan more so." said Stark before he turned to the Archangel Michael.

"You Arch, get out of line once and I'll skin you alive do you understand me? You have no comprehension of what a true Arch can do. Aurora is everything to me and one mark on her skin and your Adarians are the last of your worries." spat Stark with acid in his voice.

"Stark, I think your forgetting I can take care of myself." said Aurora.

"No, I think you're forgetting I love you and this is insane. Bastian and Gerard and going to flip when they find out. Now be a good goddess and kiss me before I go collect Kellan and the wolves." said Stark cupping Aurora's face.

We all watched Stark kiss Aurora passionately before he shimmered out of the room. This was my chance to tell these creatures how this was going to go, it was time for the Viking pep talk.

"Stark has said his peace now it's my turn. You fuck this up, you die. You step out of line, you die. I think for a second you're trying to scheme against us..." before I could finish, the Arch Gabriel chuckled 'we die'.

"Look this is a lot for us to take in but we get that it's huge. We'll take care of yours like we would our own. You have our word. Until I'm told other wise, I'll treat and protect Aurora like she truly is my Archess." said the Arch Michael.

I have to give the Angel points, maybe this hair brained idea was going to work. Sookie stepped beside me and pressed into my side.

"It'll work, I'm sure." she said looking at me with those big eyes.

"Lover, I hope your right." I replied.

Samael

I had sat quietly for so long, I didn't know where to start when it came to processing what was happening. True Arches, Goddesses and Fae, what the fuck had we gotten ourselves into? Ezrael studied me closely as she stood beside Aurora and the pair discussed what would we need to bring the goddess to the attention of the Adarians. Michael was crazy for stepping forward, but it was Michael, always doing what he thought was best.

My breath caught in my lungs when Stark returned with a huge white hair male and two rough looking brunettes. Their ability to teleport was vastly stronger than my own.

"Are you out of your mind?" bellow the white haired male, as she strode toward Aurora, anger emanating from him.

"Kellan, shout at me again and I'll show you out of my mind." snarled Aurora, she really was amazing. Even with everything that was happening around her she was graceful and noble.

"He's going to kill us, you know that don't you?" he replied, mused by the idea which was strange to me.

"He can try, but please as if I couldn't stop Yannick. He'll understand when the time comes for him to find out." smirked Aurora.

"Are these creatures really worth the fight?" he asked.

"They're the twins future. We do this and they are protected always." she replied.

Her words softened the white haired male's stance. He stepped infront of her and looked into her eyes 'I can't bare the idea of anything happening to you' he whispered before he kissed her softly.

I was becoming uneasy with the way all these males took liberties with Aurora. It just seemed wrong, she was a goddess after all.

"Calm yourself Samael, they're my mates. Trust me if anyone else touched me like this you'd see uneasy. Kellan's abilities to inflict pain are remarkable." giggled Aurora.

"All of them?" I asked.

"All of the abilities or all of the males." laughed Kellan.

"Don't you remember me saying to Ezrael, her two to my six?" giggles Aurora nudging Kellan of his comment.

I didn't reply, the looks I was getting from my brothers, shocked me into silence. It was Azrael that spoke up again letting the brothers minds spin.

"So you have the Fairy and the Arch, who's he?" asked Azrael nodding towards this Kellan.

"This is Kellan, he's demon and one of my six. I also have Stark the Warrior Archangel and Preston the Fae as you've said. There's also Bastian, Eric's brother he's also vampire. As well as Gerard, the Mere-man and to finish off the mix Yannick. He's a God, Death Dealer and your creator." she said shocking us all into a state of disarray.

"Our Father is one of your mates?" asked Michael horrified at the idea.

"You look like your about to pass out Michael." said Ezrael, taking this news a little to well.

"I've just promise to pretend to be the mate with our creator's Goddess, I think passing out sounds about right." said Michael as he lowered his head into his hands.

"Is this why you and Ezrael look alike." I asked.

"Yes, she was created for you in my image." said Aurora looking at Ezrael in a bewildered way.

"I don't understand, why isn't our Father here with you?" asked Eleanore speaking up for the first time.

"He'd be pissed that's why." replied Kellan, looking directly at Aurora.

"What happened to you all, is kind of my fault. It's why I came looking for Ezrael all those years ago. Yannick would not be happy if he knew I was interfering." said Aurora, this peaked my interest.

"How do you believe any of this to be your fault?" I asked.

"What do you remember about your fall from Yannick's grace Samael?" Aurora asked me.

"Maxwell told me I had been replaced and my hunger for power was the reason. Michael now stood at The Father's side. I was no longer needed; replaced with someone more suitable." I replied, it was still unreal to have her call our Father, by a name, Yannick. It felt cold even as I thought of it.

"And the fall of the Archesses?" asked Aurora as she looked at my brothers.

"The Father had shown them to us and then they were gone. Maxwell told us of Samael's treachery and what was needed to get them back if we so desired it." replied Uriel, looking at Eleanore with love.

"So at any point did Yannick address any of you directly?" asked Aurora.

"No." we all said at once, he was The Father we never approached him directly, it was an honour when he came to us, but we never went in search of him.

"When all of this was happening Yannick wasn't even in your realm of creation, he was in search of me. It was expected of each of us to create a world. Yannick created you all from what he knew at the time. Stark and I had already found each other and Stark considered himself my protector, so this is why you Arches where created in his image to protect the world Yannick had created. Ezrael is my image because this was all Yannick knew of creating a creature of power, someone to be the other half of a warrior's soul. Before he left, he created the remaining four Archess so none of you would be alone like he was and he left you to find your own way while he came in search of me." she said looking over each of us trying to gage our responses.

"Why was he looking for you?" asked Michael, trying to process everything he was being told.

"I had lost my brother and taken a dark path. If my Father hadn't interfered none of you would have been created because my end goal was to kill Yannick and in turn end my own life." she replied, shaking as she recalled the memory.

"And Samael, my fall, the Adarians?" asked Ezrael, her asking made me realise she had never asked Aurora of this before now, she was as in the dark as the rest of us.

"You my sweet child were never discarded, you were removed so a vengeful creature could take what was never offered to him, Power. The Adarians, were to be cancelled due to their hunger but Yannick did not assign them to your death. With you at Samael's side the pair of you would have created a wall this creature, your enemy would never be able to climb. He took his opportunity when Yannick left in search of me, but what he didn't know was Yannick loved you all and left you a safe guard and when the Archangels chose to fall, your enemy fell with them." replied Aurora looking directly to me.

"Safe guard." I asked.

"To make sure you would always have someone looking over you, Yannick crated a connection between the five of you and a guardian to watch over you when he couldn't, what your enemy didn't know was when he convinced you all to fall, he'd be dragged down with you." replied Aurora.

"MAXWELL" I roared, getting a nodded from Aurora.

Uriel embraced Eleanore as she burst into tears, Jen looked relieved to know the true and Ezrael just stared at me. Her eyes wide and searching, I rose from my seat and approached her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"You never..." she sobbed unable to finish her question.

"Ezrael, forgive him and yourself. You are not me, you don't have to keep everyone at arms length as I do. Samael is no more to blame than you are, love him as he loves you and drown in the time you have together now. Forget the past and look only toward your future with him and Azrael. I never got around to creating my own world, so I've decided to create your happiness instead, let's call it, your happily ever after." said Aurora.

Ezrael launched herself at me wrapping her body around mine, 'I do love you and Azrael, so very much' she sobbed into my shoulder. I clung to her tightly, she loved us. And it wasn't strange to say us, it was right. I turned to look over to Azrael and he smiled at me, hearing what Ezrael had said as clear as I had.

He rose from his seat and approached Aurora standing next to us.

"I hate to ask, but I must know. If I am Ezrael's, what of the fourth Archess?" asked Azrael, terrified of Aurora's answer.

"She's your daughter." she whispered into Azrael's ear.

Ezrael stiffened in my arms pulling her head back to look between Azrael and myself.

"Yannick created the three of you with Stark, myself and himself in mind. We can not have children being Death Dealers, so he gave the three of you what he most wants for the three of us." she replied softly.

"Pepper." I choked. I knew it was her, the eyes and sweet cupid face, she was ours.

Ezrael looked into my eyes and nodded. This is why she'd pulled away from me. She was protecting the child that was created for the three of us, our daughter, our Angelic blonde haired blue eyed daughter.

Aurora stepped away with Kellan, Preston and Stark to the two brunette males who where talking with Sookie and Eric. They must have been Alcide and Jasper. She was giving us time to comprehend what she'd just said, Ezrael unwrapped her legs and I lowered her as she stood between the two of us.

"She the best part of the three of us." replied Ezrael to our pleading eyes.

"How did you find her?" asked Azrael, beaming with the idea of a father.

"Flint and I wear in England hunting for a strange pull that had me distracted. For months I was unable to feed properly, or hide my supernatural essence, it was 1890. One night after we'd been searching for twenty seven hours straight we found a pregnant woman dying in a rat infested alley off the docks. Her name was Martha Tabram. She was a beautiful human, her eyes pleading when we found her, all she was concerned about was her precious child. Before her heart beat for the last time she gave birth to a daughter and named her Saltine, our Saltine, our Pepper." said Ezrael.

"Why do I know that name?" I asked trying to recall where I'd heard it before.

"She was Jack the Ripper's second victim." replied Flint off to our left listening carefully as Ezrael re told the story of the night they found Pepper.

"But that makes her over a hundred years old, the child I saw was six or seven?" I asked.

"We don't really know why she ages the way she does, Erik believes she wills herself to stay young because the three of us can't refuse her a thing at her current age." said Flint chuckling at the idea.

Before we could ask any more questions, Aurora gasped. Her gaze shot over to Eric and back to Stark, Sookie's body shuddered and her hands flew to her head.

"He's looking for us, you have to go." she ordered, as she looked between Preston and Stark.

Stark shot Michael a look, reminding him of his previous warnings. Kellan gave them a nodded and then Eric, Sookie, Preston and Stark vanished leaving us all alone with our new guests.

The two wolves, settled comfortable into a conversation with the Sawyers, while the rest of us watched Kellan and Aurora as they stood side by side like they were waiting for something to happen.

"Can I suggest we let you and Michael get to know each other, we only have a few hours of darkness left, what do you think?" said Flint.

"What do you suggest?" asked Aurora, tilting her head to one side and studying Michael.

"I have no idea, but no one is going to believe you are his Arch the way the two of you are acting around each other, actually it's not just the two of you it's all of us, we need to settle down and relax for this to work." replied Flint.

The goddess gave a shrug and turned to her demon, 'Can you please take those ridiculous contacts and veneers out, I hate it when you hide your beautiful true nature' she said as she shrugged of her leather jacket, revealing underneath a blood red silk corset. I actually swallowed as I took in her full shapely figure, the demon gave me a hard look as he walked over to one of the wolves and collect a large black bag. He threw it on a side table and pulled out a toiletry bag which he open to reveal a contact and dental case, not one of us said a word as he removed his contacts and veneers sealing them in there cases and returning everything back to the large black bag. When he turned back to Aurora, Eleanore squeaked. Gone was his all American smile and in it's place was a row a deadly sharp hunter's teeth. And the eyes if you could call them that, no longer was there the soft blue of his contacts, in their place were black pools of nothing. I stared as I studied the solid black orbs that sat in his eye sockets, my gaze only pulled away when I heard Aurora snarl lustfully looking over the Demon in his true form.

How the hell were we going to act like these two where part of our world? Stark was right. The longer I looked at Aurora the more it was like looking into the sun and with the demon at her side, they were celestial, magnetic and really out of this world.

"If we have to do this I suggest the Arch Michael allows Aurora to scan his mind, it will allow her to get a feel for him." said Kellan.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Michael with a shaking voice.

Aurora and Kellan looked at each other 'not through blood' said Aurora again tilting her head looking over to Michael.

"Do you read Archangel?" asked Aurora.

"Of course I can read." replied Michael insulted.

"Sorry you misunderstand, do you enjoy reading?" asked Aurora.

"I enjoy it very much." answered Michael.

"Would you be uncomfortable if I was to sit with you while you read? It'll allow me to read you, it is slower and more difficult with this method but I think I'll get all I need." replied Aurora.

"So all I have to do is sit and read aloud?" asked Michael.

"Sit yes but read aloud no, I will be able to hear you just fine without you becoming vocal." said Aurora.

"Dealer if you're getting your book club on, can we steel the demon. Jas and I will scan the area and he can do a food run." said the wolf Alcide.

"I will not leave Aurora." replied Kellan.

"Gabriel and I can do food, I'm hungry anyway." said Jennifer.

'I am grateful for your understanding." said Kellan to Jennifer making her blush, the demon may look as scary as hell but it seemed he had a way with the ladies.

Michael left the room and returned with a copy of Wuthering Heights taking a seat in the large couch next to the fire, Aurora and Kellan moved over and my breath caught when Aurora didn't sit next to Michael. She placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered herself onto his lap. Michael's breath came out in a huff and his eyes lit up like a fire storm. He locked his body in place and heaved out air trying to control himself.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself?" asked Kellan.

Closing his eyes Michael laid the book off to the side and tentatively wrapped the goddess in his arm lowering his head into her hair, Aurora didn't seem to mind the contact.

"It's so tranquil with you in my arms, it's better then being in the homeland." whispered Michael.

"It pleases me you enjoy the contact. If I am being honest you feel peaceful to me and this contact comforts me as well." replied Aurora.

"Should I begin?" asked Michael raising his head and picking up the book.

"Please" said Aurora.

Michael took two large breaths and started to read silently. I sat watching for some time when Ezrael addressed me.

"She's remarkable isn't she?" asked Ezrael.

"Yes, but she does not hold the pull for me that you do my love." I replied.

"Sweet, but you don't need to hide the pull she has, I feel it to." said Ezrael as she smiled and sat next to me.

"I find it strange, I understand she's a goddess and I'm sure very powerful. But I have an overwhelming need to protect her." I replied.

"Have you meet the Father?" asked Azrael as he joined us.

"No, he never comes when Aurora does. Mostly it's Gerard and Stark." answered Aurora.

"But when she was here last there was seven of them?" I asked.

"Erebus was with them, not the Father." replied Ezrael.

"Erebus?" asked Uriel as he and Eleanore leant over joining our conversation.

"He is a lesser god than Aurora and the Father, he is very protective of Aurora." replied Ezrael.

"There is something about her, she seems sad." said Eleanore.

"She is sad, a very long time ago she lost her brother and has never recovered. I don't think she'll ever be happy until they are reunited." said Ezrael looking kindly over to the goddess.

"Uriel you mentioned the Father had spoke of the death dealer, what did he tell you?" asked Azrael.

"It was after I had returned from battle and I was confused of my destiny and the Father told me of a Death Dealer who was created for death like myself but found beauty as well." replied Uriel.

"That would have been Valiant, Aurora told me of him once. He truly sounded like an amazing being." said Ezrael.

I was about to ask more of this Valiant when I shot to my feet at the panicked whimpers of Aurora, she had fallen asleep on Michael's lap and began tossing and turning. Kellan who was standing next to the window rushed to her and brushed his hand down her cheek. The contact settled her instantly, it also relaxed her enough that a pair of magnificent black wings emerged from her shoulder blades and rested against her body.

"Should I stop reading?" asked Michael.

"No,it's a good sign that she relaxes around you." replied Kellan sitting next to Michael and Aurora. He placed her legs on his lap, gently stroking her wings. Again Michael froze when Aurora turned in his lap snuggling in his chest snuzzling her lips against his neck. Kellan gave a soft smile to my brother, not concerned with the action and closed his eyes pressing as much of himself against Aurora as he could as he closed down to join her in sleep.


End file.
